TMNT 2003: Our Little One
by Clovee93
Summary: Takes place sometime after the turtles return from the future and Master Splinter is scattered as data bits in Cyber Space. Mikey and Donnie are expecting their own child, despite the challenging task of bringing back Master Splinter that they and their brothers have at hand. Inspired by the fanfiction story 'Trials of Parenthood'. I do not own TMNT. Warning: Mpreg, birth scenes.
1. Chapter 1

TMNT 2003: Our Little One

_Takes place sometime after the turtles return from the future and Master Splinter is scattered as data bits in Cyber Space. _

_Mikey and Donnie are expecting their own little bundle of joy, giving Kane a new cousin, despite the challenging task of bringing back Master Splinter they and their brothers have at hand. _

_Inspired by the fan fiction story 'Trials of Parenthood'. I do not own TMNT._

_/_

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe it. No matter how long he looked at the test, it still stayed at the same result. He sat on the toilet in shock with wide eyes and struggling to make sure that he didn't have a major panic attack.

'I had a feeling that this was the case, but I needed to know for certain. Now…How can I go through with this, especially with the way Donnie is acting lately since we got back to our own time', Mikey thought to himself, unsure of what to do next.

It was around 5 days after they returned back from the future to their present time future when Mikey began to feel sick in the mornings and after mealtimes. He asked Donnie first on what was causing his sudden sickness, but he was shrugged off with a "possible stomach bug" comment from him since he was mainly focused on getting their father and sensei back.

It was after thinking back to how Leo was suffering from severe nausea before he was expecting Kane that Mikey decided to find out if he too was going through the same experience as his eldest brother did by taking a pregnancy test. A minute later, his theory was proven true when the plus sign appeared on the small screen; meaning it was positive…

'What am I supposed to do now!? How am I going to help my brothers with getting Master Splinter back in the condition I'm in, especially when it was partially my fault that Viral blasted him into little data bits?' Mikey said to himself.

As he thought back to how Donnie was blaming himself fully for what happened a couple of days ago, Mikey realised that if he hadn't had persuaded Viral with his big mouth to transport them to a world with more than one Shredder, then Serling wouldn't have gotten damaged and Donnie wouldn't have had to repair and use him to help get them back to their own time. This resulted in Viral taking over Serling with Don trapped inside and using the de-compiler in an attempt to destroy the turtles, only for Master Splinter to take the hit to protect them, causing Donnie to feel down and full of self-blame.

Despite this, Mikey felt partially over the moon that he was expecting, because he and Don had discussed about having a child of their own in the near future before they were transported accidentally into the future, and it was around a week and a half before they returned to their own time that they decided, with heart-warming smiles and emotions, that now was the best time. Now, however, Don hardly smiled or noticed anyone around him as he worked and had an intensely focused look on his face, meaning that he would not stop until Splinter was back home safe and well.

This didn't mean that Mikey would not try an attempt to talk to his mate slowly and gently in order for him to listen to what is going on right now since he won't be able to hide his condition for long.

"Well, it's now or never…" after taking a few deep breaths, Mikey left the safety and security of the bathroom and headed towards Donnie's lab, with the positive test in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'So close…' Donnie mentally said to himself after trying a second time to pinpoint the next set of Master Splinter's data bits on his computer scanner, with little success due to unexpected changes appearing on their location status. He had been working non-stop to find them all, even if it meant not eating or sleeping as much as he normally would and putting his own health and wellbeing at risk to complete his mission.

Donnie sat on his chair with a frustrated sigh and put his head in his hands. "Why is this so complicated? Why!?" He said angrily whilst trying to maintain his calm demeanour and trying so hard not smash his computer to pieces, unbeknownst to him that Mikey was slowly approaching him from behind with a nervous look on his face.

"Hey, Donnie…"

Said turtle suddenly looked up and turned around with a surprised look to see who was talking to him, where he saw Mikey a few inches away and standing behind him still looking slightly nervous.

Donnie sighed in annoyance. "What do you want Mikey? Can't you see that I'm trying to work on bringing Master Splinter back home!?"

"I know you are, but I've also noticed that you've hardly touched your food, again…" Mikey replied in a concerned tone as he looked over to the side table where the food he made for Donnie at lunchtime was placed hours before, which had been left untouched… again.

"I'm not hungry and I can't afford to be distracted right now," Donnie said in denial.

"But the reason I'm here is to tell you something import-" But Mikey was suddenly cut off by an angry Donnie.

"What's more important other than saving our father!? I don't even know why you're asking me that Mikey because everyone should know that this is our number one priority, but I'm the only one who is trying really hard to accomplish this since you and everyone else only care about doing other things inside and outside the lair!" By now, Donnie was seething.

"That's not true! We do care about saving Master Splinter, but it's difficult when we have to keep an eye out for trouble topside at the same time! Besides, you won't let us know if you need any help with this because you push us away, mostly me! Why!? Why are you not talking to me!? I miss you, Donnie!" Mikey shouted with tears stinging the corners of his eyes and nearly ready to fall.

"Why!? I'll tell you why; because all you care about is reading your comic books and joking around the lair to see the seriousness of what is happening right now in front of you! You hardly helped us when we were upgrading the computers and you think that everything is a game to you each time we go on missions in cyberspace!" Donnie responded heatedly with narrow, angry eyes as he slowly approached Mikey.

"You have also done enough trying to get us back to our own time when your big mouth made Viral transport us to a dimension involving more than one Shredder, which we almost died from!"

Mikey's eyes slowly widened and his skin slightly paled as his theory about his recent actions began to come true bit by bit.

"I-I never…" He tried to speak in his defense, but Donnie continued as if he didn't hear him.

"You just bring disaster every time you say or do something during missions because of the way you act, and that gives us and Master Splinter a good reason why we shouldn't trust you in important missions! Our father already came close to losing his life more than once because of YOU!" Donnie scolded as he jabbed his finger on Mikey's chest when he said the last word loudly, whilst Mikey began to struggle with keeping his tears from falling.

After taking a moment to catch a breath, Donnie then told Mikey something that would definitely cause a heartbreak. "Just go away Mikey, you have already proven my argument right by distracting me from the task at hand. I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

_That _did it. Mikey couldn't contain himself anymore; his tears began to fall heavily from his widened eyes before he closed them tightly. His fist that had the test in shook whilst trying not to let go of it. He slowly stepped back away from Donnie and, whilst whispering the words "I'm sorry", he ran from the lab area and headed towards the exit.

It was then that Leo and Raph entered through the same way after dropping off Kane at April's place to babysit whilst they went out on patrol, and Mikey went past them at lightning speed but accidentally bumped into Raph's shoulder and unknowingly dropping the pregnancy test in the process.

"Hey, watch it you-" Raph cut himself off once he saw Mikey's heartbroken and teary face shortly before taking off again.

"Mikey, wait!" Leo shouted after his youngest brother, but it was too late; Mikey had already disappeared into the darkness of the sewers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the Shell was that all about?" Said Raph, still a little ticked off from the hard shoulder bump he received from Mikey, whilst secretly feeling concerned at the same time after seeing him with an upsetting look on his face.

"I don't know, Raph, but something must have happened to make him upset and run away. Let's go ask Donnie first and then we'll go after Mikey before patrol". Leo replied before setting off towards the lab, with Raph following him close behind.

Before he could move another step, Raph felt something brush against his toes and found the test that Mikey dropped half a minute ago. 'What's this doing here?' He thought as he picked it up to look at it, and then his eyes widened in shock and gasped after seeing the positive mark on the screen.

"Leo! Look at this!" Raph handed Leo the test and he too stared at it in surprise and shock as soon as he saw the result. "Don't tell me…is Mikey…?" Leo said in a stutter to Raph. "The better question is; does Donnie know about this?" Said turtle questioned him. After a moment of thinking this over, they silently nodded to each other, both agreeing that they needed to talk to Donnie about their discovery.

With his mate walking next to him, Leo headed towards the lab to talk to Donnie about Mikey current condition, whilst at the same time trying to process what he had just found out.

'Wow…I mean, me and Raph are going to be uncles ourselves in 9 months' time, and Kane is going to be a big cousin too. He's going to love being-'.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Raph stopped him and pointed towards their younger brother Donnie; he was sitting in his chair and looking in deep concentration at the computer searching for more of Splinter's data bits as if whatever happened between him and Mikey had hardly happened or fazed him at all.

"Donnie…" Leo called out to him in a concerned tone, worried for both him and Mikey.

The brainy turtle let out a slightly annoyed sigh, in the same way after Mikey called for him earlier before, and turned to face Leo. "What is it? I'm busy..."

Leo looked at Raph and, after a nod from both sides, Raph passed the pregnancy test to him and showed it to Donnie. "We saw Mikey running out of the lair crying his eyes out and he seemed to have dropped this after bumping into Raph on the way out."

Donnie was confused at first, but when he looked at the object in Leo's hand more closely and processed what his oldest brother just said, his eyes began to widen and it was as if time froze as he slowly began to realize what it was that Mikey wanted to talk to him about.

"Don, you ok?" Leo asked said turtle when he wasn't saying a single word and was just staring at the positive result on the test.

"This test says it's-…(Gasps)…this explains Mikey's vomiting issue and why he wanted to talk to me." Donnie gasped as he looked at the test again to double-check that he was reading it correctly. "Oh my God, he's pregnant…"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The three brothers all stared at each other after Donnie broke the news that the pregnancy test had given them. After a moment of silence, Leo spoke out.

"Don, did something happen to cause Mikey to cry and run out of the lair in a hurry?"

After hearing those words, Donnie thought back on what occurred not long ago and it was then that he figured out why, with a guilty look beginning to appear on his face.

"I snapped at Mikey and said some horrible things such as blaming him for what happened that day when we came home from the future, all because I wanted to continue looking for father without being disturbed… What have I done!?" he said as he put a hand to his forehead and shut his eyes tightly.

Raph saw red after hearing this. "Are you serious, Donnie!? Mike wanted to tell you that you're going to be a father and all you did was shove him away just because you wanted ta carry on putting your own health at risk ta find Master Splinter! You've gone too far, bro!" He said in a rage before Leo calmed him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Easy, Raph...Don, we all understand how you feel about finding and bringing back Master Splinter, but is it really worth risking your relationship with Mikey as well as with your friends and family for this?" Leo said to Donnie in both a concerned and caring tone.

"Before all of this happened, you and Mikey were close and over time your relationship evolved from brothers and best friends to loving mates. A few weeks after Kane was born, Mikey explained to me about wanting to start a family with you when the time was right, and he was showing his sunny smile throughout the whole conversation with me, which made me feel really happy to see him in such high spirits about this."

By now, Donnie was almost close to crying in shock over what he was hearing, but there was more to come.

"Now, ever since the incident happened, you kept putting blame on yourself for something that was not your fault; Viral was the main culprit in the whole thing. Also, you have not only been putting your own health at risk, but you have also been pushing us away even when we ask you if you needed any help. We all love and care about you Donnie, Mikey mostly. He needs you, and you need him…"

Finally, after absorbing what Leo just said, Donnie let his tears fall as he slowly sat on his chair. His hands covering his face to try and hide his sad and regretful look from his brothers. What was he thinking, driving his friends and family away when they only wanted to help him because they care about him?

And Mikey…?

Leo was right; Viral was the one who caused them to be separated from father once again, all because she couldn't let go of her grudge against them back then. However, she got her punishment after her energy was absorbed by the Cyber Shredder shortly after she blasted Master Splinter with the de-compiler.

Still, Mikey became the scapegoat of Viral's revenge and Donnie couldn't help but feel angry at himself for raising his voice at him and giving him the full blame for the problems that he didn't cause. Because of this, he ran away from the lair heartbroken whilst carrying their child.

"Where's Mikey? Is he…?" Don asked quietly, due to the shock, as he lifted head to meet his brothers' eyes with his own.

Leo approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before saying, "He ran passed us, crying his eyes out, as we were walking in through the entrance. He looked heartbroken, Don…"

"He might have gone topside by now..." Raph theorised.

"We've got to find him. He's not safe out there alone in his condition!" Donnie said in a panic and tried to get up from his chair, but Leo's hand became firm on his shoulder as if telling him to stay down before he spoke.

"Listen, Don, I doubt Mikey will want to see you right now until he has calmed down a bit, so Raph and I will go look for him. You should stay here in case he comes back on his own."

"Besides, ya haven't eaten much for a while, so ya should grab a bite of what Mikey left ya at lunch earlier before ya do anything else. We don't want ya collapsing on us, Brainiac." Raph added whilst pointing at the table with the lunch Mikey left for him hours ago.

Donnie was anxious about this at first, but then realised that his brothers had a point; he didn't want to upset Mikey further, especially in the condition that he was in now since it could cause harm to him and the baby health-wise, and now that he thought about it, he was feeling a bit hungry. Therefore, he agreed with his brothers with a single nod and a quiet "ok" before watching them leave at lightning speed in the hopes of finding Mikey safe and well.

Shortly after they left, Donnie sighed and looked over at the food on the table not far from him; on the plate was a simple cheese sandwich with a red apple on the side and a glass of water next to the plate, which he thought was smart of Mikey since hot food wouldn't taste good when it gets cold after leaving it untouched for too long.

Donnie walked towards it and grabbed one half of the sandwich as a dozen thoughts began to run in his head on what he should say to Mikey when he comes home.

'Oh Mikey, I'm so sorry…'

'I'll think of a way to make it up to you and thank you for gifting us with this miracle.'

'I can't believe that we're going to be parents…'

'I will never treat you badly ever again. I promise you, my love….'

Whilst this was happening, Donnie let a single tear fall from his eyes before taking the first bite of his sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Meanwhile, up topside…_

It was dark out, and Mikey kept on running with tears still running down his face. He didn't notice how far he ran or the number of roofs he jumped from, but right now he didn't care.

He felt a little guilty for bumping into Raph and not stopping to give him and Leo an apology or an explanation as to why he was so upset, but at the time he just wanted to get as far away from the lair and far away from Donnie as possible.

_Donnie…_

Mikey just couldn't believe what his brother, best friend and mate said to him back at the lair, especially when he said that he never wanted to see him again, but at the same time, he didn't blame him. He knew deep down that Donnie would think of the same things he thought and believe everything that happened on that day of their return from the future was entirely his fault.

In fact, Mikey thought back to all the missions he and his brothers were involved in over the years, and asks himself: 'Was I as much help to my brothers back then over the years as I am now?'

Mikey stopped to think of an answer to his question whilst trying to catch his breath, but he was then suddenly struck with a dizzy spell and decided to sit down next to an air vent on the roof that he was currently on in order to clear his head and think more clearly.

'Man, what was that about? Is it because I'm pregnant and my energy levels are low?' he thought to himself as he took deep breaths whilst placing a hand on his flat plastron and looking down upon it with a still sad expression on his face. "Sorry, little one…I almost forgot that you're inside me", he said as he rubbed his plastron slowly and tenderly.

Now that he thought about it, the answer to his earlier question was that he was hardly of any help at all to any one of his brothers. Even though he was the youngest out of the four brothers, he was the same age as them, but they were each different in terms of personality and interests;

Leonardo was the eldest and leader of the team with a courageous and brave spirit, Raphael was the second older brother with strong muscles and a burning passion for fighting to protect his family despite his anger issues, Donatello was the third brother with more brains than brawn and has a high level of knowledge in science and engineering, and Mikey was the youngest out of the four with a kid-at-heart spirit and loves to try and make everyone laugh and feel positive when the going gets tough.

However, Mikey remembered how the way he performed his role in the team has caused a lot of frustrations, distractions and close-calls during missions, resulting in his brothers and Master Splinter scolding him with harsh words that would make him depressed afterwards, as well as getting them badly hurt in fights due to his lack of focus.

'Donnie's right, I'm no help to anyone… I just make things worse for everyone and get them all hurt', he thought to himself as he began to sob again and more tears began to fall. Then, another thought came to him.

'Does this mean… I won't be able to protect or care for my baby due to my past actions!?'

After thinking that, he could no longer take it anymore. He lost control of his emotions as he brought his knees to his plastron and wrapped his arms around his legs, curling himself into a protective ball.

"I'm sorry, everyone…I'm so sorry, father, I've failed you again…and Donnie…I'm so sorry...you deserve better."

Mikey was too busy sobbing to notice two silhouettes standing not far away from him, with sad looks on their faces, which were hidden in the dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Mikey! Where are ya!?"

"Mikey, say something if you can hear us!"

Leo and Raph had been looking and calling out for their baby brother for over half an hour now, with little success and no trace of Mikey.

They first tried to locate him by using the tracking system on their shell cells to pinpoint Mikey's signal, but it only pointed them back to the lair, which meant that he had left his shell cell in his room. They called April to update her about Mikey's disappearance and to keep an eye out in case Mikey decided to go to her apartment for the night instead of coming back home to the lair.

It was shortly after talking to April that they decided to look for him the old fashioned way, which was running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop until they found him. Soon, they stopped to catch their breath, unbeknownst to them that they landed on the same rooftop that Mikey is hiding on. Then, Leo heard something that sounded like muffled sobs.

"Hey, Raph, do you hear that?" Leo whispered to this mate, who seemed to have noticed it too.

"Yeah, do ya think…?" Raph replied in a similar tone. Instead of jumping to conclusions with a response, Leo carefully and quietly approached the source of the noise with Raph following close behind him.

As soon as they got closer to the roof's air vent system, they were met with an upsetting scene; there was their little brother, curled up and crying whilst hiding his face in his folded arms. They could tell that judging by the sound of their brother's crying, Mikey had been like this for a while now and was starting to sound tired.

Leo moved closer and gently called out his brother to avoid frightening him. "Mikey…"

As soon as he said that, Mikey suddenly looked up in surprise before calming down slightly in relief after seeing his two older brothers in front of him.

"Leo… Raph…" Mikey said quietly before sniffling and trying unsuccessfully to stop his tears from falling.

"Hey, bro…you alright? Are ya hurt?" Raph asked in a concerned tone since there was a possibility that his little brother and future niece/nephew might have come to harm whilst being out here alone.

Mikey did nothing but shake his head slowly from side to side, telling them that no harm was done upon him, but he suddenly began crying again shortly after. Leo immediately sat next to his little brother and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to try and comfort him.

"Shhh...it's okay Mikey, we're here. You're safe". He said soothingly to try and calm him down, with Raph sitting on the opposite side and softly rubbing his hand on Mikey's head.

"But… no-one is… safe when… they're near… me!" Mikey replied whilst hiccupping and trying to get his breath back.

"What da ya mean by dat?" Raph asked with a confused look.

"All I am to everyone is a walking disaster and a useless ninja who gets those I love hurt and in trouble!" Mikey cried out with another set of tears falling down his face. "I now know that you guys deserve a better brother and Donnie deserves a better mate; someone who doesn't make things more difficult for them and doesn't mess up during missions like I always do! Father also deserves a son who can fight and defend himself better and not have to depend on his father to sacrifice himself to protect him all the time!"

"In fact, I SHOULD BE THE ONE SCATTERED AND LOST IN CYBERSPACE, NOT FATHER!"

Leo and Raph couldn't believe what they were hearing after that last sentence. Mikey was the light of the family and would do anything to keep his family and friends safe and happy, but the Mikey that they're seeing and hearing right now was not what either of them wanted to see, especially when his emotions were all over the place due to his current condition. Leo knew that Mikey had taken every negative thing that was said to him in the past and present to heart and his current state had just proven that. After a moment, Leo spoke up.

"Mikey, even though you annoy us at times and don't always take training or battles seriously, you will always be an important member of the family and team. Do you know why?"

Mikey looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and a questionable look before Leo continued.

"It's because you help to make sure that we spend time and have fun together as a family by keeping the balance between work and play stable. You always make sure that we all stayed positive by making us laugh and providing us with words of encouragement even through the hardest of times."

"And who says dat you're a useless ninja, bro? Ya have always been there fa us even during da most challenging fights we've ever faced!" Raph said, backing up Leo's words.

"But…I…" Mikey didn't know what to say; he never expected his two older brothers to say such amazing things to him after everything that's happened.

"You did the best you could to try and help us get back to our own time, Mikey, and you didn't know that Viral would send us to a dimension that had more than one Shredder in it." Leo continued.

"Yeah, sorry fa being harsh with my words back then, little bro," Raph said as he placed a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Don't be Raph, I deserved it. I got carried away just because I wanted to help out more…" Mikey denied.

"No ya didn't Mike, it's dat stinkin' Viral's fault fa not letting her grudge against us go." Raph countered back, having none of it.

"Also, Donnie still loves you, Mikey. He wants to talk to you and apologize to you when we get back home to the lair, especially after finding out that you're pregnant." Leo continued with a warm smile developing on his face as he said those last few words.

"Wha…!? How did you…?" Mikey looked at him in shock.

"Ya dropped your pregnancy test after bumpin' inta me on ya way out, Knucklehead," Raph answered with a smirk.

"Oh…" Mikey said as he blushed with embarrassment.

"We can't tell you how happy we are for you and Donnie, despite what has happened these past few days. You both deserve this little miracle that your love for one another created together..." Leo said with a smile still on his face.

"Yeah, and Leo and I are goin' ta be uncles like you guys are with Kane, who I'll bet will be excited about havin' a little cousin ta play with," Raph said excitedly.

Mikey smiled at the thought of how his family would react whilst being around his new son/daughter when he/she arrives.

"Now that's the Mikey we know and love; always looking up with a sunny smile on his face", Leo complimented. Mikey laughed softly after hearing that from his oldest brother before giving him a gentle hug, which Leo returned greatly.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think we should head back home before Donnie decides ta come and look fa us," Raph said after a moment goes by. Leo and Mikey broke away from their hug and look at each other before Mikey nodded to say that he was ready to go home.

As they all got up from sitting on the ground, however, Mikey was suddenly hit with another dizzy spell, only this time it was worse than before.

"Mikey, you ok?" Leo asked with concerned when Mikey swayed a little and placed a hand on his forehead.

"I don't feel so-…" Shortly after saying this, Mikey's eyes rolled back and his body collapsed, with Leo catching him before his face could hit the solid concrete of the roof.

"Mikey!" Raph shouted after seeing his little brother out cold on the floor with Leo supporting him.

"Calm down, Raph, I think he just fainted from exhaustion. He's more prone to this now since he's pregnant", Leo soothed his mate when he saw his worried face. "Do you think you can carry him back to the lair whilst I let Donnie know that we found Mikey?"

Raph nodded and gently took Mikey and carried him bridal style since he couldn't carry him on his back due to the pregnancy. Leo then started to dial Donnie's number on his shell cell as he and Raph headed for the safety of their home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

'I hope that's everything', Donnie thought to himself after finishing the preparations in the infirmary for Mikey's arrival.

15 minutes ago, Donnie got a call from Leo explaining that they found Mikey safe and unharmed, which made him feel relieved. However, the moment was cut short when Leo told him that Mikey had passed out just before they were about to head back to the lair.

Donnie understood why and responded to Leo by stating that the combination of lack of food in his system due to nausea in his pregnancy and a high level of exercise was the main cause of Mikey's fainting spell. He also let him know that he would prepare the infirmary for Mikey when they all return.

He double-checked to make sure that the heart and vitals monitor, IV fluid bag and needle line was ready and the bed was set up properly so that he could provide his mate with the best care he could give him, especially if he was going to make up for the way he had been treating him lately.

'What was I thinking!?', he thought, 'How could I let myself get so caught up in trying to get Master Splinter back that I was ignoring and pushing away the family I have around me in the real world, including Mikey!?'

As soon as he mentally said his mate's name, he froze, and tears began to develop in his eyes.

Ever since they were turtle tots, Donnie and Mikey were close and they continued to be close as they got older. Mikey would always come to him to see what he was inventing or whenever Leo and Raph had a heated argument, and he would also make sure that had enough to eat and a decent night's sleep before taking care of himself. He may not be as smart as him, but Donnie knew that Mikey would do his best for both his team and family, no matter how many mistakes he made.

Now, Donnie was worried that his little brother, best friend, and mate would not want to see or speak to him ever again because of how harsh he spoke to him.

'I have to fix this, somehow…' He thought after calming himself with a few deep breaths.

_"Donnie!"_

Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by Leo's callout to him, Donnie ran out of the infirmary to see his older brothers running towards him with a pale and unconscious Mikey in Raph's arms.

"Bring him in here, everything's ready for him!" Donnie said.

Raph did what Donnie asked with Leo closely following him and placed Mikey gently on the infirmary bed before they both left to give Donnie some space to check him over, whilst they sat and waited anxiously in the TV area.

After half an hour of checking his temperature and vitals, Donnie exited the infirmary and went to the TV area to update Leo and Raph on Mikey's condition. When he got there, both Leo and Raph rose from the sofa together and looked at Donnie with worried looks on their faces.

Leo was the first to speak. "How is he, Don?"

"Mikey's blood sugars are low, but that can be fixed by giving him some food later. He is also dehydrated due to the fluid loss caused by nausea, so I inserted an IV fluid drip to help rehydrate him. He's asleep and comfortable at the moment." Donnie said in his 'Doctor Don' tone.

Leo and Raph blew a sigh of relief after hearing that their youngest brother was going to be ok.

"And da baby?" Raph asked anxiously. Donnie looked at him and smiled.

"Doing fine too. In fact, I took some samples of Mikey's blood for analysis and it states that Mikey is around 2 weeks pregnant.", He answered back.

Again, Leo and Raph sighed in relief knowing that their new niece/nephew was doing well too, but they then noticed Donnie's face change from happy to serious in just a matter of seconds. "Leo, I know you updated me about Mikey's condition health-wise when you found him earlier, but I need you and Raph to tell me what happened before Mikey passed out".

Knowing that they have no choice, Leo and Raph took turns with explaining to Donnie about how Mikey felt about his position and role in the family and team, how he thought he was useless and a walking disaster to everyone he cared about, and how he should be the one lost in cyberspace as data bits instead of Master Splinter.

During the explanation, Donnie looked as if he was slapped hard in the face and, after they finished explaining, he covered his face with both hands and let his legs give out in devastation to what he had just heard.

"What have I done!? How could I have done that to him!?" he said in a muffled voice due to his hands covering his hands.

Leo and Raph immediately knelt down and hugged him to try and give him comfort. "Donnie, it's okay, calm down. We all made him feel like that, which is why we need to do everything we can to help Mikey see that he really is important to all of us, no matter what", Leo said calmly.

Donnie removed his hands from his face, revealing a teary and guilt-stricken face, and looked into Leo's eyes with uncertainty. "But… What if Mikey doesn't want anything to do with me? Especially after what I did to him earlier…"

Before Leo could answer that, Raph had beaten him to it. "We all know da little Knucklehead by now, Brainiac; his good heart and positive nature won't allow him ta hold grudges forever, and he knows da reasons why ya were acting da way ya were lately. In other words, Mike will always love ya, no matter what ya say or do."

"That goes for me and Raph too, because we also made him feel like he can't do anything right for anybody, but we still love him deep down", Leo added.

Donnie smiled at that and gave Raph and Leo another hug, which they both returned happily. A moment later, they broke away from the group hug.

"So, what shall we do until Mikey wakes up?" asked Raph. After some thinking, Leo had an idea.

"Why don't we throw a little surprise celebration for the new family member-to-be? We could order some pizza and Chinese food later. We should call April and Casey and invite them over with Kane so that they don't get left in the dark over the news. I'm sure Mikey would love it." Both Raph and Donnie smiled at the idea.

"Totally agree with ya, Fearless," Raph said happily and nuzzled his beak against Leo's affectionately.

"It would definitely cheer him up and bring a smile to his face again, but I need some time alone with him first so that I can talk to him and tell him how sorry I am for being so horrible to him," Donnie said to Leo, who understood and agreed with him, before heading back towards the infirmary, telling them that he would look after Mikey until he wakes up.

As soon as Donnie disappeared into the infirmary room, Leo looked at Raph before saying, "Well then, let's start planning the surprise party". Raph smiled upon hearing this and took a hold of his hand.

"Lead da way, Fearless".


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Meanwhile, in the infirmary…_

'Ugh…What…' With his eyes still closed, Mikey tried his best to remember what had happened before everything went dark. He then suddenly remembered that he was getting up to head back to the lair when everything around began to spin around him before he blacked out.

'Oh yeah, now I remember…' Mikey confirmed in his thoughts as he now realized just how tired and drained he was feeling right now. However, he had just enough strength to slowly open his eyes half-way. Whilst doing so, his vision began to turn from blurry to slightly clearer and he could just make out where he was, which was the lair's infirmary room.

'I'm guessing Raphie must have carried me back and brought me in here…'

"Mikey?"

Seconds later, a blurry green and purple-coloured figure appeared in Mikey's line of vision, whom of which he recognized as Donnie. It was then that his vision returned to 100% clear and saw Donnie's guilty but relieved face.

"…Don…?" Mikey said in a raspy tone due to his dry throat and mouth.

A glass of water was instantly placed close to his mouth thanks to Donnie after he helped him sit up slightly straighter before doing so. Mikey took a few slow but big sips of the water before it was taken away and placed on the table next to the bed.

"How are you feeling, Mikey?" Don asked gently.

"Tired… and drained…but not as dizzy as I was before", Mikey replied slowly.

"That's normal, Mikey, you should feel better after some food and a good night's sleep," Donnie explained before he moved on to the matter at hand.

"Mikey, I-" but he was cut off instantly by Mikey.

"Don, I'm so sorry for not being the brother and mate that you needed me to be. You were right about how I act childishly around everyone and during missions. I really am immature and no help to anybody and I should have done more to stop Viral from taking our father away from us. It's my fault, not yours…" Mikey bowed his head as tears began to appear in his eyes after finishing his last sentence.

Donnie sat still on the edge of the bed, staring at Mikey in shock with his mouth and eyes wide open after hearing what he just heard from his young mate, before snapping out of it and wrapped his arms around Mikey in a tight but gentle hug.

"Shhh, Mikey… it's okay…I'm the one who should be apologizing to you for being such a selfish and horrible person to you. I should have realized sooner that Viral was the one to blame for all that had happened back then, but instead, I threw all of the blame and my frustrations onto you and pushed you and everyone else away because I blamed myself and felt like it was my mission alone to bring father back."

Don slightly released Mikey to look at him before placing a comforting hand on his cheek, "I'm really sorry, my love… please forgive me…".

Mikey looked into Don's watery eyes, which were shining with unfallen tears of regret and sadness, and suddenly developed a small but warm smile. "It's ok, Babe…You weren't yourself. I already forgave you shortly after you yelled at me."

Don was surprised by the way Mikey accepted his apology, but he chuckled nevertheless and gently leaned his forehead against Mikey's with his eyes closed, with Mikey closing his own immediately after.

"I love you, Mikey, so much. You mean the whole world to me and to everyone else in the family. Your light helps to guide us through the darkest of times and you always tried your hardest to keep everyone positive when things get tough. Also," Donnie opened his eyes and placed his other hand gently over Mikey's lower plastron, "You are the carrier of our baby…which our love created together." He stated, ending with a warm smile.

Mikey looked at him and gave him a shy smile. "So, you're happy that I'm having our baby?"

"Yes, I'm really happy!" Donnie answered before he gave him a soft kiss on the lips and said, "Thank you…".

"Anything for my Donnie…" Mikey said with a smile.

Donnie let out a small laugh at the comment before getting up and tucking Mikey in after noticing him trying to keep his eyes from closing and a yawn from coming out.

"You've had a tiring day, Mikey, I'll leave you to rest for a little longer. I'm going to go check on the others; we're going to have a takeout tonight." Donnie said soothingly to his mate.

"But Donnie, I keep throwing up every time I eat. What if I can't keep my food down again?" Mikey said worryingly at Donnie.

"Don't worry, I know a good dish that is suitable for those who are pregnant. I will wake you up when it arrives, ok?" Donnie said in the same tone before kissing Mikey softly on his forehead. "Sleep well."

"Kay…" Mikey said faintly before falling asleep seconds later.

Donnie checked on Mikey's vitals and IV bag one more time before leaving the infirmary to let Mikey sleep in peace and check on how the preparations for the surprise party were going.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

_(In the TV area after Donnie returned to the Infirmary…_)

April and Casey arrived in the lair with a 2-year-old Kane asleep in Casey's arms 20 minutes after they received Leo's call and they were met with both Leo and Raph walking up to them from the sofa that they were sitting on.

"Hey guys", said April.

"Hi, April. How's Kane been? I see that he's asleep", Leo said as he looked from April to Kane who seemed to be fast asleep and curled up in Casey's arms with his head also resting on Casey's shoulder.

"He got tired shortly after finishing his dinner, so I settled him down to sleep with his blanket and pillow in the playpen that you guys set up for us before you left for patrol. He only shifted once in his sleep whilst Casey got him out of the playpen and carried him during our preparations to head to the lair. He's been like that ever since", April explained while she watched Casey pass Kane over to Raph.

"I guess it shows that he definitely has Raph's side in terms of sleeping," Leo said with a chuckle.

"Ain't Nothin' wrong with dat, Fearless", Raph said with a mocking glare at Leo before looking back at Kane, who was starting to stir and open his eyes. "Hey, little man…"

As soon as he looked up and recognised his father, Kane smiled.

"Daddy!" He said as he hugged Raph with his little arms trying to wrap around his neck.

"Heh heh, definitely a daddy's boy", Casey teased.

"Oh shut it, ya Bonehead!", hissed Raph with a slight blush on his face before turning and heading back to sit on the sofa with his now wide awake son in his arms.

"Come on, we'll tell you everything that's happened", Leo said guiding them towards the sofa before pouring some tea that he prepared earlier.

After being given an update on what's been happening, including Mikey's pregnancy and how he felt when they spoke to him earlier, April stared at Leo and Raph with a surprised look and Casey did the same but with his mouth wide open too.

"Oh my gosh! That's wonderful news to hear that Mikey and Donnie are having a baby of their own. I just can't believe that Mikey would feel so down about himself, all because of what happened to Master Splinter days ago." April said with sad eyes.

"Well, if Donnie hadn't been so hard on him by blaming him and pushing him and us away when we only wanted to help him, then Mike wouldn't have run away and started hatin' himself for what was said to him!" Casey said with an unhappy tone in his voice.

"Don wasn't the only one who said harsh things to him; Raph and I said similar things to Mikey in the past, all because we were selfish and wanted him to be someone he's not instead of accepting him for who he is now, and I think he kept his true feelings about what we said to him bottled up until today," Leo said with a sigh.

"Well, we know now from Donnie dat Mike and the baby are going ta be okay, and another reason why we invited ya here is because we need your help ta prepare a celebration for them whilst Mike's resting in da infirmary," Raph said with a smile to try and uplift the sad atmosphere whilst bouncing a laughing Kane up and down on his knee.

"Really!? That's a great idea! Mikey would love that. You can count on me to help with the set-up," April said excitedly.

"Count me in too!" Casey said immediately after April.

Leo smiled at his friends' support and enthusiasm. "Thanks, guys, you can help with setting up the decorations with Serling once he's fully charged up and I'll order the pizza and-"

"I'll take care of the orders for the Chinese food, Leo." A voice came from behind him and he turned around to find Donnie walking towards him with a smile on his face. "Hey…".

"Donnie!" April shouted as she headed over to give him a hug, which he happily returned. "Congratulations to you and Mikey!"

"Thanks, April, it's still sinking in that I'm going to be a father in a matter of months and that Mikey still loves me despite everything that I said to him earlier. Also, I want to say that I'm really sorry for pushing you guys away when you only wanted to help me find Master Splinter," Donnie replied back with a blushed and nervous look on his face.

"Hey, you were just stressed out of ya brains with trying ta get Master Splinter back. No biggie, man." Casey reassured him, letting his earlier feelings of what Donnie did to them and Mikey go.

"Remember Don, we're always here to help you every step of the way in bringing back Master Splinter. Just let us know, ok?" April said to Donnie with a loving smile.

"Thanks, April, Casey…" Said Donnie looking stunned and then smiled towards them both.

"Did you say that you want to order our Chinese food, Donnie?" Asked Leo, whilst placing his hand on Donnie's shoulder, after hearing not long ago that Donnie wanted to do that task.

Donnie looked back at Leo and said, "Yes please, Leo. Mikey is still finding it hard to keep food down due to nausea, so I need to order a dish that is light for his stomach. You don't mind that, do you?"

"Not at all, Donnie, I will order the pizza instead whilst you do that," Leo answered him and left to complete his task whilst Donnie watched him leave with a smile before taking out his shell cell to call and order the Chinese food, including the special dish needed for Mikey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A whole hour had gone by, and the preparations for Mikey's celebration party were almost complete.

Donnie and April were in charge of setting up the party food table in the dining area with the takeaway food that Leo and Donnie ordered, with the exception of Mikey's dish being placed in the oven to keep it warm until he wakes up.

Raph and Casey were given the task of preparing the balloons for part of the decorations, with the help of little Kane of course, though Casey was more focused on making him laugh by making funny voices by inhaling the air in the balloons to do so.

Leo was helping Serling, who had woken up from his recharge power nap not long ago, with putting up the decorations, which included the hanging of a huge banner saying 'Congratulations' above the TV and placing the balloons, which were eventually prepared by Raph, Kane, and Casey, in certain areas of the lair.

Finally, everything was ready. All that was left to do now was to wake up and bring in the guest of honour; Mikey.

"I'll go get Mikey while you guys get into position," Donnie instructed everybody as he headed towards the infirmary. Once inside, he saw that Mikey was still fast asleep on the bed with a little smile on his face. He approached the bed and placed a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Mikey…Wake up, my love…" Don said softly whilst gently shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

"Mm..." Mikey slowly opened his eyes and saw Donnie looking at him with a warm smile.

"Hey, Handsome…Is it…Dinner time…yet?" Mikey asked before yawning shortly after saying that.

"Yeah, it arrived a few minutes ago and is in the oven to keep it warm for you," Donnie replied as he helped Mikey to slowly sit up before giving him another drink of water.

After checking over Mikey's vitals again, Donnie removed the IV needle from Mikey's arm and helped him to stand up from the bed before guiding him at a steady pace towards where the others were since Mikey was still a little groggy from his nap.

As soon as they reached the dark TV area, the lights were suddenly switched on and everyone sprung up from their hiding place behind the sofas, shouting;

"Surprise!"

Mikey looked at them with a shocked but surprised look on his face as he looked at the large banner and decorations, whilst Donnie smiled but remained calm since he already knew what was going to happen.

"Hey Mikey, it's good to see you up and about again," Leo said.

"What da ya think of your little surprise party?" Asked Raph as he approached Mikey and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, with Kane being held in his other arm.

"Party?" Mikey questioned as he looked at his brothers, April and Casey with a confused expression on his face. "You guys did all of this…for me?"

"It was Leo's idea", Donnie explained to Mikey, "and we all agreed to do this because we wanted to let you how important you are to all of us, as well as wanting to celebrate the new addition to our family." Don finished as he placed a hand on Mikey's lower plastron.

Mikey looked at his mate with tears of happiness and gave him a hug and a kiss on the lips before walking over to Leo to whisper "Thank you, bro…" and giving him a hug.

"Your welcome, Mikey, you deserve something as special as this..." whispered Leo as he happily returned the hug.

"Congratulations, Mikey!" April said as she approached Mikey to give him a kiss on the cheek and a hug, whilst Casey gave him a fist bump afterward.

"Thanks, guys…" Mikey replied happily.

"Well I don't know about all of you, but I think it's time we got dis party started!" Raph said after letting Kane give Mikey a cute little hug.

"Agreed, big guy. Let's go eat!" Leo said.

Everyone smiled at those words before they followed Leo into the dining area to grab some food. Donnie went over to the oven to retrieve Mikey's dish before placing it in front of him.

"Here you go, Mikey, I hope you like it..." Donnie said before he opened the lid to reveal what was inside; a light chicken noodle soup.

"Wow! Thanks, Donnie…Smells good," Mikey said in awe whilst looking at the steamy bowl, before picking up his cutlery to start eating it.

"Make sure you eat it slowly, so you don't risk becoming sick again," Donnie instructed him, to which Mikey nodded in understanding before taking his first mouthful.

"Mmm…this is really good!" Mikey said before continuing to eat his meal.

"I'm happy to hear that, my love…" Donnie said softly to his mate whilst he was eating his own food.

The others looked at the couple with warm smiles as they ate their own meals and, half an hour later, Leo stood up from his chair.

"Mikey and Donnie, I would like to say a few words to you both; I want to tell you how proud I am of you for doing your absolute best in terms of helping us protect the city topside as well as doing everything to find and bring back Master Splinter from Cyberspace. Also, I want to congratulate you both on your new little addition who will be joining our Hamato family in 9 months' time," Leo said before raising his glass and shouted.

"Here's to the new addition!"

"Cheers!" Everyone shouted and raised their glasses to Mikey and Donnie, who had tears of joy in their eyes and had an arm around each other in a half-hug.

"Thank you…so much, everyone," Mikey said, his voice cracking whilst wiping his eyes to prevent his tears from falling.

"No worries, bro, ya earned dis," Raph said with a kind smile.

The rest of the night was filled with discussions about their next move on finding Master Splinter's data bits, as well as laughter and baby talk until April and Casey decided to leave for home and the turtle brothers went to their own rooms to turn in.

Before going to sleep, Mikey turned his head to face Donnie.

"Thank you for tonight, Donnie, I love you…and our baby does too…" He said as he placed a hand on his lower plastron. Donnie smiled and also placed his own hand on top of Mikey's in the same place.

"Your welcome, Mikey, and I love you both too…" Don said and kissed him on the lips before they both fell into a well-deserved sleep, already thinking about the adventures ahead of them until their baby joins them in their family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_5 and a half months later…_

It had just turned midnight and Donnie was at his computer checking on Master Splinter's data bits that had been gathered with a tired look on his face; he and the others had gathered half of the data bits so far and they planned to continue gathering more tomorrow and onwards.

The reason why it was taking them so many months to gather this many data bits was that they were one team member short during most missions, but that was due to his current condition.

As he was about to set off to bed where he thought his mate was waiting for him, Donnie looked over to the TV area where a dark silhouette was sitting on the sofa and decided to see who it was, where sure enough he found Mikey sat there with a sad and tired look on his face whilst his hands were gently rubbing his now rounded belly.

"Mikey? What are you doing up? You should be in bed asleep..." Donnie asked quietly to avoid scaring Mikey as he slowly sat next to him.

"I'm sorry…" Mikey answered without looking up at his mate.

"Sorry? Why? You haven't done anything wrong, Mikey..." Donnie soothed his mate as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"But I…I haven't been helpful to you or the others at all even though I promised to do more for you guys…" Mikey said with tears appearing in his eyes.

Donnie knew what Mikey was talking about; now that Mikey was halfway into his pregnancy, he could no longer get involved in missions that involved fighting with either the Purple Dragons, the Foot clan or Cyber Shredder, and he also secretly questioned his role in the task of finding Master Splinter's data bits since after the celebration party until his mood swings exposed them in front of Donnie one day.

"I really am a useless lump…" Mikey said before he broke down and covered his face with his hands to hide it from his mate, not wanting to humiliate himself in front of him.

Donnie immediately hugged his crying mate and rubbed his hand on Mikey's head to comfort him.

"Shhh…Hey, there's no need to cry, my love…" Donnie said softly to him and gently removed Mikey's hands to see his face before continuing. "What you're saying is not true; I know it's been hard for you since you're halfway through your pregnancy and you couldn't join in our missions as much as you used to lately, but what you're doing right now is much more important; protecting and caring for our unborn baby."

Donnie placed a hand on his mate's round belly and rubbed it gently, before looking at his mate with a warm smile. "You haven't been useless to us at all these past few months, because if it hadn't been for you, we wouldn't be here right now."

Now that he thought about it, Mikey did help his brothers and his friends April and Casey by being their observer and computer operator during their cyberspace missions, and he helped Casey and Raph search for the perfect engagement ring for Casey to propose to April.

(That's right; the announcement of April and Casey becoming engaged to be married brought more exciting news to the family as the months went by.)

Then, he helped to convince Donnie to think about saving his brothers first when Baxter Stockman's body was possessed by the Cyber Shredder after Donnie got frustrated again for thinking that he had to save Master Splinter alone whilst everyone else was busy doing other things topside.

He also helped Kane, April and Casey snap his brothers back to their normal selves after they got their memories corrupted in cyberspace and joined the Foot Clan, with the help of Serling by blasting them with a beam containing their real memories. Donnie, however, needed more encouragement to remember which side he was on and Mikey was able to do this by bravely approaching him whilst he was on his knees and reached for one of his mate's hands and placed it on his rounded belly before saying,

_"Donnie, it's me Mikey, your brother, best friend, and mate. Do you know who will be joining our family in the next few months…?"_

A moment passed and Donnie finally snapped out of his corrupted mind and looked up to find Mikey in front of him holding his own hand on his belly.

_"Our baby…" _Donnie answered looking from the rounded belly to Mikey who nodded to his answer, and he immediately gathered his mate into a grateful hug and gave him a kiss before they both joined the others to escape the Foot.

Mikey looked back at Donnie with a surprised look but soon returned his smile with his own.

"Thanks, Donnie…" He said before moving forward to kiss him on the lips, which Donnie returned with passion. A moment after the kiss, however, Mikey felt it;

"Oh!" Mikey gasped as he looked down at his belly and held it.

"What's wrong!?" Donnie asked, worried that something was wrong with his mate or baby.

Mikey looked back up at Donnie with another smile. "…Our baby just kicked."

It took a moment for those words to sink in before Donnie's eyes began to widen. "Really…!?"

Mikey nodded before reaching to grab Donnie's hand and placed it on top of his plastron where the baby was kicking.

One minute later, they both felt the baby kick again.

"This…this is amazing! That's really our baby moving inside you!" Donnie said in delight and awe whilst looking at his mate's belly before facing up to see Mikey with joyful tears in his eyes.

"Hold on, I'll be right back..." Donnie then said excitedly as he got up and dashed towards his lab area to get something from inside one of the drawers and ran back to Mikey again with a stethoscope in one of his hands.

Donnie sat back down next to Mikey, who was watching him curiously, and put on his stethoscope before he gently placed the end of it on top of Mikey's plastron and closed his eyes as he listened in carefully. Then;

_'Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump...'_

The sounds of a small but strong heartbeat were heard coming from within Mikey's belly, causing Donnie to gasp before he looked at his mate with loving eyes as he spoke.

"I can hear our baby's heartbeat...and it's strong and healthy..."

"R-Really!?" Mikey said with wide eyes before Donnie passed the stethoscope over to him so that he could listen for himself.

And sure enough, Mikey gasped and his eyes widened even more as he heard the baby's heart beating for the first time.

"Do you hear it?" Donnie asked gently as he placed his hand over Mikey's, which held the end of the stethoscope in place on Mikey's plastron.

"Yeah..." Mikey answered with tears in his eyes before he jumped slightly when he felt another kick from the baby. "Oh! It kicked again!"

"Yeah, I felt it too! It's like our baby knows that we're listening in on it..." Donnie replied happily as he looked at Mikey's plastron and leaned in closer to it.

"Hi, baby...we can hear you and feel you moving in there...Your mommy and daddy are really happy that you're doing ok...we're really looking forward to meeting you soon..." He said lovingly before he kissed his mate's plastron, causing Mikey to giggle before he spoke.

"That's right...your daddy is really excited to meet you when you arrive and join our family...and I am too...I love you, my baby..."

Mikey let his tears of happiness fall as he rubbed his plastron affectionately before he felt another kick from his baby.

"Ha, ha...the baby is saying that it loves you too, Mikey..." Donnie said as he smiled when he felt the baby kick again under his own hand, and then looked at Mikey's face and spoke.

"You see? This is proof that you're doing a great job in helping our baby develop and grow healthily, and this is why it's a good thing for you not to get too involved in fights, whether they're in the real world or in cyberspace."

"Yeah, you're right…Sorry for being so selfish earlier," Mikey said with small tears falling from his eyes.

"You're not selfish, Mikey, you just wanted to show us how helpful you are to us despite your condition, which shows just how noble you are to this family," Donnie responded whilst placing a comforting hand on Mikey's cheek.

Mikey smiled gratefully and leaned into his mate's touch before he started to yawn.

"Time for bed I think," Donnie said after he let out a yawn himself.

Mikey nodded in agreement before he was helped up by his mate and walked towards their shared room together after Donnie put his stethoscope back in his lab desk drawer. Once inside, Mikey climbed into bed first before Donnie followed Mikey in and covered both him and himself with the blanket.

"G'night, Donnie…" Mikey slurred as he fell asleep immediately.

"Goodnight, my love…" Donnie replied and planted a kiss on Mikey's head before falling asleep himself, with his hand on his mate's rounded belly.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

3 months later, and everyone was preparing for the big day; the return of Master Splinter!

The last remaining data bits were finally gathered thanks to everyone's efforts, especially Mikey's, whose smart thinking during their mission to stop the Shredder from leaving Cyberspace, his gaming knowledge to win a bunch of data bits in one of his video games, and improvisation skills to help his brothers defeat the Shredder in a power plant, had helped his friends and brothers complete this task, despite only sitting and observing in Donnie's lab due to his condition, which he didn't mind anymore.

Donnie double-checked to make sure that everything was ready and in working order before he went off to call for his brothers.

He got to Raph first since he was located in the TV area, which was the closest to the lab area, and his immediate older brother didn't notice him straight away when he came over due to being deeply interested in the wrestling match that he was watching on the TV.

"Raph?" Donnie called out, resulting in said turtle to jump a little and turn his head instantly to see his younger brother standing next to him.

"Geez Don, give a turtle a heart attack, why don't ya!" Raph said in irritation.

"Sorry, but it's time to bring back Master Splinter, everything's ready," Donnie said before heading off to find his other brothers, with Raph following him with an excited look on his face.

They headed towards the dojo area where they found both Leo and Mikey there; both brothers were sitting on the mat with their legs crossed, facing each other with their eyes closed and breathing slowly and evenly, with Mikey holding his now heavily pregnant belly with both hands during the process.

During the whole journey of Mikey's pregnancy, Leo happily offered to give him meditation and breathing sessions to help his little brother cope with any discomforts or fatigue that he might experience during certain stages of the pregnancy since he went through the same thing himself when he was pregnant with Kane.

Don and Raph could see the look of discomfort in Mikey's face and he was groaning slightly whilst slowly rubbing his belly due to feeling his baby moving further down inside him since he was getting closer to his due date.

"Easy, Mikey...take slow deep breaths and focus on relaxing. Don't think of anything else but that." Leo instructed his little brother.

Mikey did what his brother told him and he soon felt better with the discomfort easing down because of the techniques he learned.

Leo then sensed his other brothers in the room. He opened his eyes and looked towards them with a smile before looking at Mikey again.

"Ok, little brother, that will do for today," he told him before Mikey opened his eyes and smiled at Leo.

"Thanks, bro, it's really helped a lot," Mikey replied before looking over to where his other older brothers were standing. "Hey dudes."

"Hey Mikey, how are you doing?" Donnie said as he got closer to his mate.

"I'm doing fine, thanks to big bro and soon-to-be uncle Leo," answered Mikey as he looked at Leo with a grateful smile.

Leo chuckled before answering back to Mikey with a smile of his own. "Your welcome, little brother, I'm always here to help. You're doing great so far with the breathing techniques that I taught you." He then got up and went to help Mikey stand up from the floor with Donnie on his other side since he was now finding it difficult to do so on his own with a heavily pregnant belly.

"Thanks…so, what's up?" Mikey asked after thanking his brothers for their help.

"Don says dat everything is ready ta bring Master Splinter back home from cyberspace!" Raph announced before Donnie could say it himself.

Raph's words took a moment to sink into Leo and Mikey's heads before their eyes and mouths widened.

"Really?! Are you serious!?" Mikey gasped.

"We can really bring father home…?" questioned Leo.

"Yes. I checked everything twice and I can tell you for sure that we can bring Master Splinter back," Donnie answered them both with a heart-warming smile.

"Man…I can't wait to see dad again…" Said Mikey before his smile turned into a sad frown shortly after saying that.

Raph noticed this first and said, "Mike, what's da matter?"

"Is something wrong!?" Donnie said instantly, about to jump in to check over Mikey and the baby.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. It's just…Do you think Master Splinter…will be happy to see me like this…?" Mikey said anxiously with a nervous look on his face.

"What? Of course, Mikey, he would be thrilled to find out that he's going to be a grandfather again. Why would you ask such a thing?" Leo said with a confused look.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just scared that father might not approve of me being the one carrying the baby since I'm not as mature as you guys…" Mikey answered looking down with tears appearing in his eyes.

His three brothers stared at him with widened eyes and shocked looks on their faces as they couldn't believe that their youngest brother would say that about himself.

"That's not true, Mikey! Why would Master Splinter think of you like that? He loves you, no matter what!" Donnie said in a firm but soft tone.

Mikey thought about what he just said about himself and then what Donnie just said after that, before placing a hand on his rounded plastron when he felt his baby kick him as if agreeing to what his/her father was saying. "(Sniff), I'm sorry, I guess I need to stop thinking negatively about this, huh?"

"You bet, Mike! Master Splinter is coming back home ta us and will definitely be filled with pride and happiness ta see ya carrying a new addition ta da family", Raph said with a smirk on his face.

Donnie then approached his mate and kneeled in front of him to place his hands and cheek on his pregnant belly with his eyes closed. "Thank you for agreeing with me, little one…" he said softly with a warm smile before giving his mate's belly a kiss and standing back up to see Mikey laugh lightly.

"Thanks, guys…sorry for spoiling the moment…" He said with a sad smile.

"No worries, Mikey, we understand. We're just glad to see you smiling again," Leo said as he wrapped a comforting arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"Well then, guys, let's go bring our father home!" Donnie said before leaving the dojo to head back to the lab, with his three brothers following him. Raph, however, went straight to his and Leo's room to fetch Kane, who had just woken up from his nap, before resuming his walk towards the lab.

"Remember, Don, we're here for you and ready to do this," Leo said supportively to Donnie before he, Raph, Mikey and Kane placed their hands on top of Donnie's which was on the lever that will activate the cyber portal to bring Master Splinter home.

"Ok, here goes nothing…" Donnie said before pushing the lever upwards, activating the machine.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The cyber portal was fired up with a roar and everyone held their breath as the cyber portal began to slowly put Master Splinter back together from the bottom and upwards.

A couple of minutes later, the process was finally complete with Master Splinter opening his eyes seconds after the procedure finished.

"FATHER! Pappi!" Everyone cheered before Leo and Raph went over to the platform to get their father and sensei down from the scanning platform whilst Mikey and Donnie stayed where they were and looked on with relief in their eyes and hearts.

"You did it, Donnie…" Mikey said, laying his head on his mate's shoulder.

"No, Mikey…We did it together, as a family," Donnie replied with a warm smile before he laid his head on top of Mikey's to return the gesture.

"I am alright my sons, even though I'm a little light-headed, it is good to be back home…" Master Splinter said as he looked at his two older sons when they were asking if he was okay. Kane was also happy to see his 'Pappi' again and he showed this by giving him a warm loving hug, which Master Splinter happily returned.

Leo and Raph then took their father to see Donnie and Mikey, who hid slightly behind his mate due to still feeling nervous about how their father would react to the news. Splinter noticed this straight away when he looked at them both.

"Michelangelo, are you alright, my son?" Splinter asked him softly before Leo spoke up.

"Master Splinter, Mikey and Donnie have some exciting news to tell you."

Donnie looked at Leo with a grateful smile before looking at his mate with a supportive look on his face. "It's okay, Mikey, we're all here for you," he said lovingly. Mikey looked at him and nodded before he took a deep breath and made eye contact with Master Splinter before he spoke.

"Master Splinter…You're going to be a grandfather again..." He stepped slightly away from Donnie to show his large rounded belly with a shy smile on his face.

After processing what he just heard from his son, Splinter gasped when he saw Mikey's belly and he slowly developed a smile on his face before walking towards Mikey, who had knelt down to his sensei's level for him to see.

"Oh, my son…you and Donatello have made this old rat so proud…" He said before giving him and Donnie a gentle hug. "Congratulations, my sons…" Splinter then said, his voice cracking slightly with tears of joy gathering around the edges of his eyes before letting go to look at both Donnie and Mikey, who both had a teary but happy look on their faces. Splinter then placed a hand on his son's belly and looked at it in awe with loving eyes.

Suddenly, Splinter felt something move underneath his hand and gasped before Mikey smiled at him and said, "The baby's saying 'Hi' to Grandfather."

Master Splinter chuckled and looked down at his son's belly. "And hello to you as well, little one, we hope to see you soon," he said whilst stroking it gently and everyone else laughed to the way their father and the unborn baby were greeting each other.

Then, Serling appeared out of nowhere at a fast pace with what seemed to be a pile of clothes and cases in his arms. "Sorry to interrupt this reunion, but we need to pack for tomorrow's wedding at the farmhouse. Oh, and welcome back, sir…"

"Wedding?" questioned Master Splinter.

"Yeah, April and Casey's! About time, right?" answered Raph with a smirk.

"My sons, let us celebrate our reunion and new addition-to-be by joining April and Casey before their special day." Splinter proposed, which all his sons agreed to with joyful smiles before they set off to prepare for their journey to Casey's farmhouse later today before the wedding tomorrow.

/

_Two hours later…_

The Hamato family reached the farmhouse after a rough ride across the bumpy rural road, which Raph quickly drove on so that he could help Casey with teaching him how to do his tie properly since he was his best man for the wedding, much to the other's disapproval on his fast driving with Serling having to securely hold on to Mikey since too much heavy movement could trigger an early labour.

As soon as they stopped outside the farmhouse entrance, April and Casey appeared out the front door and rushed to greet the turtles and Master Splinter.

"Master Splinter!" April said before giving him a welcome-back hug, whilst Casey approached him and gave him a handshake, "Splinter, ya look like a million bucks," he said with a smile, which Master Splinter happily returned to him.

Once they all went inside, they gathered on the sofas and chairs in the living room before they started to talk about their adventures in cyberspace, as well as Mikey's feelings and surprise pregnancy, which resulted in Mikey blushing and looking away from everyone with guilt and humiliation on his face.

"I'm sorry, guys, for everything that's happened and for not being there for you a lot these past nine months…and I also want to say sorry to you too, father, for causing you to be scattered and lost in cyberspace…" Mikey said before starting to tear up.

Donnie, who was sat next to him, gathered his mate in a hug before he spoke. "Mikey, we already told you; none of the events that happened back then was your fault. Calm down now, it's ok…"

"Donatello is right, my son." Master Splinter said as he walked over to Mikey from his seat and held his son's hand in his before continuing. "I went in front of the blast because, as your father, I wanted to protect you and your brothers from harm. No matter what, my son with a heart of light, I will always love you and your brothers equally."

Mikey's eyes widened after Splinter finished his speech. "Thank you, dad…(sniff)…that means a lot to me…" he said with a watery smile before giving him a hug, which Master Splinter happily returned.

When Splinter sat back down in his own seat after parting from the hug with Mikey, April asked Donnie and Mikey a question. "By the way, you two, have you chosen any names for the new baby yet?"

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other before Donnie answered the question. "Well, we've been discussing suitable baby names for the past 5 months, and we managed to narrow down our choices for both boys' and girls' names."

"Oh yeah? Then spit them out already, we never heard what you chose until now!" Casey said impatiently before being punched in the arm by April.

"If the baby is a girl, we thought of the names Reina, Hannah, Rose, Yuki, and Tang Shen to remember Master Yoshi's true love," Mikey explained before moving on to the boys' names. "If the baby is a boy, we thought about David, Rohan, Hiro, or Yoshi after father's master."

Everyone smiled warmly after hearing those the names Donnie and Mikey had chosen.

"They're great names, I like the names Hannah or Rose for a girl and David for a boy," commented April.

"I like David as well, but I like the name Johnny for a boy though, and I like Shannon for either gender." Casey said.

"Not happening, Casey!" Mikey said firmly, whilst Donnie chuckled at the way his mate told Casey off.

"I like da names Reina and Rohan best," said Raph with Leo agreeing with him.

"Reina is a beautiful name. Doesn't it mean 'pure' or 'queen' in another language? Leo asked whilst looking at Donnie.

"Yes, that's why we chose it with Rose as the top names on our girls' names list, as well as Yoshi and Hiro as our top boys' names, if you're ok with that, Master Splinter," Donnie answered.

"I am happy to allow you to honour my Master Yoshi with his name if your child is a boy, Donatello," Splinter replied with a proud smile on his face before noticing that Mikey was looking deep in thought. "Michelangelo, what is it?"

"Reina Rose…that has a nice ring to it for some reason," Mikey said softly with a smile whilst looking from Donnie to the others, who all thought the same thing and nodded with agreement.

"It's perfect for a little girl's name, Mikey…and I think any of the boys' names are perfect too, we'll just have to see what our baby looks like when it comes," Donnie said before placing a hand softly on his mate's belly.

"Yeah…" Mikey agreed before doing the same thing as Donnie by placing his hand on top of Donnie's that was still on his belly and then looked into his eyes.

Everyone who was sitting around the couple just sat and proudly stared at them in silence, before they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

The turtles and Master Splinter immediately hid in various places in the living room before April answered the door. After seeing who it was, she backed up in surprise to see that it was Casey's mother and cousin Sid, who somehow knew about the turtles and Master Splinter as they appeared from their hiding places with a promise to keep their existence a secret, and they were shortly followed by Angel and the Ancient One!

"Casey, did you put the correct date on the guests' wedding invitations?" April asked with an amused smile.

"Err, oops…" Casey replied with a blush before coming over to greet them whilst April went to get some extra blankets for their early wedding guests.

"You see? This is why I love weddings!" Said Mikey happily.

"Yeah, getting together and spending time with those we love and care about," said Raph in agreement, before they all joined April and Casey to greet everyone before they all turned in for bed, with the excitement of tomorrow's big day approaching.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was a beautiful day to wake up to on the day of April and Casey's wedding, and everyone was busy with their tasks in preparing the couple for the big moment at the altar.

Donnie was in the barn, where the service was being held and was helping with making sure that everything was in order for the wedding service.

Leo and Raph were tasked with helping Casey prepare in his dressing room by making sure that his tie was done properly and that he was calm and collected for when April walks down the aisle, but every time Casey thought about that, he kept fainting, with Raph catching him each time and smiling at him in amusement.

Mikey was helping April in her changing room, currently ironing her veil whilst she was getting her wedding dress on.

"Okay April, your veil is ready, and I've also set up all the guests' table names too." He said proudly.

April peeked her head out from behind the changing board and said, "Thanks Mikey, you're the best bridesmaid I could ever have."

"Bridesmaid!? Give a turtle a little respect! I'm the Maid of Honour!" He shouted back proudly, resulting in almost dropping the veil in the process.

A moment later, April appeared fully from behind the changing board with her white wedding dress now on and her hair tied back in a bob whilst holding a flower bouquet.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked Mikey, who looked at her in awe with sparkling eyes.

"Beautiful…!" he said before placing the ring of her veil through April's bobbed hair, and she turned around with a smile on her face, showing that she was ready to go.

Then, just as Mikey was set to put the iron and ironing board away, he suddenly felt a sharp pinching sensation in his stomach, which he responded to by letting out a surprised hiss and placing a hand on top of his rounded plastron.

"Mikey, are you ok?" April asked in a concerned tone.

"Y-yeah I'm fine...The baby just kicked me hard out of nowhere, that's all," Mikey answered back to her with a reassuring look.

However, he knew that this wasn't the case and that it was possible that this was the first sign of labour, but he couldn't let anyone know straight away in case it was just a false alarm. Besides, he didn't want to spoil an important day like this since he had a history of doing that before.

"Ok, but if you start feeling uncomfortable or if your labour _does_ start at any time during the service, let someone know right away, alright?" April told him, still wearing an uncertain but concerned look on her face.

"I will, April, I promise. Now, let's get you married!" Mikey said as he left with April to their separate positions before the service could begin.

Soon, Mikey and his older brothers and Casey took their places in the barn and all the other wedding guests were seated and waiting for the bride, and Master Splinter went to go fetch April since he was chosen to walk her down the aisle.

Whilst he and everyone else waited for Master Splinter to return with April, Mikey put a hand on his plastron as he felt the same sensation in his stomach again, but it was slightly more painful than before. Donnie noticed Mikey's look of discomfort first.

"Mikey? What's-"

But just before he could complete his sentence, some uninvited guests appeared in the barn entrance with an unconscious Splinter; the Foot clan, Khan, and the Cyber Shredder!

"Greetings, Turtles! Did I interrupt an important event?" Cyber Shredder said mockingly.

"What da Shell!? How did they get here uninvited!?" said Raph.

"Master Splinter!" Shouted Leo as Master Splinter was thrown towards him and his brothers before the Cyber Shredder explained how he modified a line of code in Splinter's data bits in order to be brought back to the real world in the same method as the turtles used to bring their father back.

"Foot ninja, destroy the beams and kill the turtles' friends!" He then shouted before he moved and kicked the turtles out of the barn, where Donnie had to grab hold of Mikey whilst in mid-air to prevent him and their unborn baby from getting hurt when they landed firmly on the ground.

Meanwhile, Khan and the Foot ninja aimed and attacked at the barn's beams to cause the roof to collapse before they fled outside to watch as the barn collapsed on top of the wedding guests, much to the turtles' horror.

As the dust cleared, however, the turtles saw that Leatherhead and Hisomi had managed to stop the roof from collapsing by holding it up long enough to allow everyone to escape before they could drop it with the rest of the destruction. Serling ran towards the turtles with Kane unharmed and safely inside him, and with Master Splinter in his arms who was still out cold.

Seeing that his plan had failed, the Cyber Shredder commanded Khan and the Foot to attack the wedding guests whilst he slowly began to approach the turtles.

"The Cyber Shredder is heading our way! Get ready, guys!" Leo said whilst preparing himself in a battle stance. Just then, a hand was placed firmly on his shoulder and he swiftly turned around to see that he was grabbed by a concerned-looking Raph, who then pointed to his younger brothers.

As soon as he saw his younger brothers, his eyes widened; Mikey was laying on the ground with his upper body being supported by his mate, who had a worried look on his face, and he was holding his rounded belly whilst his eyes were closed and moaning in pain.

"Mikey? What's wrong!? Did you get hurt from the landing!?" Leo asked as he got closer to his little brother.

Mikey shook his head slowly before opening his eyes and looked up at his brothers, who were staring at him with worried and anxious looks before he said something that would shock them instantly.

"Guys…I…I think…the baby's coming!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"What!?" Raph yelled whilst Donnie and Leo both gasped at the now panting Mikey in shock after hearing those words, with Donnie realising what his mate had just said;

_'Mikey is in labour and having our baby!'_

He was the first one to snap out of his shock and began to whisper soothing words to him and rubbing his belly whilst in his hold to help try and ease his mate's pain, which hadn't eased as much as they both hoped.

Leo and Raph both managed to snap out of their shock shortly after Donnie and knelt down near Mikey before Leo spoke up.

"Alright guys, I will take Mikey back to the farmhouse, whilst Raph keeps the Cyber Shredder busy until back up arrives. Serling, you and Donnie get Kane and Master Splinter into the Battle Shell and wait there until Donnie is done tending to Master Splinter, before meeting me and Mikey back at the farmhouse. Is everyone clear on what they need to do?"

Everyone nodded before Serling headed straight towards the Battle Shell with Kane and Master Splinter in tow, and the three older brothers then tended to Mikey.

"Mikey, do you think you can walk back to the farmhouse with me helping you?" Leo asked firmly but gently to his little brother.

"Y-yeah…please … I don't want…the Shredder near…my baby…!" panted Mikey, before Raph placed a hand on his shoulder to grab his attention.

"Don't worry, bro, you'll be okay. I won't let dat oversized tin can come anywhere near ya or my new niece/nephew!" Raph said with determination burning in his eyes as his protective side kicked in and started charging towards the Cyber Shredder. Leo watched his mate go before turning back to his younger brothers.

"Mikey, hang in there… I will come back to you once I know Master Splinter is fine, ok?" Donnie said to his mate with a concerned but reassuring look on his face whilst holding his hand for support.

"I'll be…fine, Donnie…go help dad…" Mikey replied as he breathed through the contraction that he was having, which was starting to settle down slowly. He wanted Donnie to take care of Master Splinter first because he didn't want the risk of losing their father to happen again after he and his brothers just brought him back from cyberspace yesterday, and he also wanted him to be there with him to see his baby being born.

Donnie smiled warmly at him and gave him a soft kiss on the lips before he helped him to stand up with Leo supporting him on his other side. Leo then wrapped Mikey's left arm around his shoulders and wrapped his own right arm around his shell to help keep him standing whilst they walk back to the farmhouse.

"Take good care of him until I come back, ok Leo?" Donnie said to his oldest brother.

"Don't worry, Don, I will," Leo reassured Donnie before watching him head towards the Battle Shell. He then turned his head to look at Mikey, who seemed to have relaxed a bit after the contraction ended.

"Let's get going, Mikey. Nice and easy steps, ok?" Leo said and Mikey nodded before they both set off towards the farmhouse.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Leo and Mikey had finally reached the entrance to the farmhouse and opened the door to head quickly inside before any of the Foot ninjas noticed them.

By this time, Mikey was starting to feel another contraction coming on and he winced in pain as he sat down on the first couple of steps that led up towards the shared bedroom and rubbed a hand on his belly to try and ease the pain before he could start walking up the stairs.

Leo was with him in an instant after he closed the front door, and he knelt to his level and held his brother's hand for support.

"It's alright, little brother, you're doing fine. Just breathe through it like I taught you weeks before…" Said Leo in a soft, reassuring voice.

Luckily, the first and now second contractions were mild and only 10 minutes apart for now, so there was still time for Donnie, Raph and Master Splinter to come back before the baby arrives. However, this didn't mean that Mikey tolerated pain very well, no matter what level it was.

Mikey just nodded at Leo before he started concentrating on the breathing techniques that his brother had been teaching him weeks before. A few minutes passed and the contraction had died down, so Mikey decided to make a move up the stairs with Leo supporting him again as he steadily made his way up to the shared bedroom.

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs, they made their way towards a bed that was not too far away from a window, so that Leo could keep an eye on the battle that was continuing outside whilst he was looking after his youngest brother, and Leo moved the blanket before Mikey sat down on the edge of the bed with a sigh of relief.

"Okay, Mikey, let's get your clothes off. We don't want your 'Maid of Honour' uniform to get ruined now, do we?" said Leo with an amused look on his face, which Mikey returned back with a laugh and smile of his own before he nodded in agreement.

Mikey managed to take off his bow tie, tuxedo jacket and shirt, and trousers, whilst Leo helped to take off his shoes and socks before helping him settle onto the bed with the blanket placed over Mikey's upper legs and rounded belly and pillows placed behind Mikey's back to help him sit up in a comfortable position for the birth later on.

As he was doing this, Leo noticed a bag on another bed next to Mikey's, which he discovered to belong to Donnie, and peered inside to find in astonishment that it was filled with birth and baby essentials such as towels, a washcloth, milk formula powder, nappies, baby blankets, and bottles as well as a first aid kit. He then looked up to check on Mikey, only to see him look over at him with a pained smile on his face.

"Donnie thought…that it would be… best to be prepared…just in case our baby…came during our time here…" Mikey said whilst breathing through another contraction that started shortly before he started talking.

"Well, he definitely made the right decision to do so," Leo said as he smiled back at him and then went into the bag to get the necessary things like the first aid kit, washcloth, and towels before walking back to Mikey's bed and placing the stuff on the bedside table next to him. He then went to fetch a bowl of water from the bathroom to soak the washcloth in it before placing it on the same table with the other essentials.

Leo grabbed one of the towels from the pile and placed it under Mikey's bottom half and laid it out past his legs. Just seconds after doing that and backing away, a sudden gushing noise was heard and Mikey felt a warm and wet sensation in between his legs.

"Oh, no…my waters broke!" Mikey said in a panicked way. Leo saw the panic in his little brother's face and approached him quickly to put a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Stay calm and relax, Mikey...it will still be some time before the baby decides to show itself," He said calmly to help keep Mikey from freaking out even more since they both knew that the labour and birth may progress more quickly after the waters have been broken.

"Ok…" Mikey said whilst he worked on maintaining his composure and slow down his breathing after almost having a panic attack, before feeling relaxed again.

Whilst his little brother was doing this, Leo peered out of the window to check on how their family and friends were doing in the battle against the Cyber Shredder and the Foot. During his observation, a concerned look began to develop on his face as he watched his mate Raph fight against the Cyber Shredder alone. Mikey noticed this when he turned his head to check on him.

"Leo, you ok? If you need to go help Raphie and the others, you can...I'm not stopping you. I'll be fine…" Mikey said to his brother, who looked at him with a surprised expression on his face.

"No way, Mikey, I promised Don that I'd look after you until he gets back. Besides, Raph can take care of himself since he has learned over the past few years to not jump in without checking what's around him first. Thanks for your concern about me and the others though, little brother…" Leo said with a grateful smile on his face.

Mikey smiled back at him before grimacing due to another contraction kicking in, but this one was slightly more painful and earlier than the others he had not long ago, meaning that he was halfway from giving birth.

"Owww…it hurts…!" He cried out before Leo came over and held his hand again and wiped his forehead with the damp washcloth in his other hand for support and comfort.

"I know, Mikey, but you're doing really well…remember to focus on something else instead of the pain," Leo said, which Mikey nodded before he spoke again to try and distract himself from the pain.

"I totally…give you my…upmost respect for…you having to go… through all this yourself…back then, bro…"

"Heh, yeah…but it will all be worth it in the end when you hold your baby in your arms for the very first time…" Leo said with a heart-warming smile when he thought back about the moment when Kane was born and was holding him in his arms for the first time whilst he was talking to his little brother.

Mikey smiled warmly and proudly at his oldest brother before he was startled by the sound of a ringtone, which was coming from Leo's shell cell.

Leo took his shell cell out of his trouser pocket and looked at who was calling him before answering it straight away, with Mikey listening next to him.

"Don, what's your status?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_At the Battle Shell…_

Donnie got to the Battle Shell without any problems and opened the back door of the vehicle. Once safely inside, he found Serling with Kane sitting next to him shaking with fear and Master Splinter still out cold in front of them. Kane was the first to see him and ran towards him.

"Uncie Don Don!" he said whilst crying and running with his arms in the air and ready to give him a hug, which Donnie gave him straight away once Kane reached him.

"Shhh…it's okay, Kane, it's okay…" he said softly to try and soothe his little nephew in his arms before heading towards Master Splinter and Serling.

Once he was near his father, Donnie took out a pair of tweezers and used them to pull something out of Master Splinter's ear; it was the homing device that the Cyber Shredder created during the process of bringing himself back to the real world. After doing this, Master Splinter began to slowly regain consciousness and then sat up whilst rubbing his aching head.

"Thank goodness you're alright, father…" Donnie said in relief before giving the homing device a closer look. Then, an idea popped up in his head.

"The Cyber Shredder absorbed Viral's digital matter to become a physical being, so this means that we can use the de-compiler to get rid of him once and for all!" he explained to Master Splinter and Serling before he got out his shell cell to call Leo and check on how Mikey was doing.

"Leo-" Donnie started before he was cut off by Leo.

"Don, what's your status?"

"Master Splinter is conscious and is doing fine, and I've managed to come up with a plan to stop the Cyber Shredder for good," explained Donnie before asking Leo a question himself.

"How's Mikey doing?"

"He's doing fine, but I don't think it'll be too long before your baby comes, Don; his waters broke a few minutes ago," Leo said in a serious tone.

Donnie's eyes widened and gasped after hearing that last sentence before he heard Mikey's voice in the background.

"Is… that Donnie… Leo…?"

"Leo, let me speak to him a minute," Donnie said to Leo, who nodded with an "ok" before putting his shell cell next to Mikey's ear.

"Donnie…Ngh…" Mikey spoke before wincing in pain from his contraction.

"Mikey, are you ok?" Donnie asked his mate in a worried but gentle tone.

"Y-yeah, but…I'm starting to…feel our baby…move further down…inside me…Aarrgh…!" Mikey suddenly screamed in pain as he started to feel pressure down below.

"Hold on, Mikey, I'm coming over to you!" Donnie said before hanging up and, with Splinter, Kane, and Serling following behind him, he got out of the Battle Shell and headed towards the farmhouse at full speed.

On their way there, Kane saw his dad Raph fighting with all his might against the Cyber Shredder.

"Daddy!" he shouted towards him whilst trying to get out of Serling's grip to get to him when he saw his dad get knocked down.

Donnie saw this and charged at the Cyber Shredder and, with all his strength, pushed him away from his older brother and knocking the enemy out for a little while.

"Raph, you ok?" Donnie asked whilst helping his brother up.

"Uh…yeah…" Raph replied, holding his head as he was helped up.

"Daddy ok!?" Kane shouted from a distance, causing Raph to smile and head towards his son to hug him.

"Don't worry, little man, daddy's fine…" he said reassuringly, causing Kane to smile in relief. Then, Donnie zoomed past them, causing them to look at him in surprise.

"Come on, we have to hurry back to the farmhouse! The baby's coming!" Donnie shouted before continuing his run to get to his mate's side.

The others looked at each other with wide eyes before they followed Donnie to the farmhouse at full speed ahead.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Leo put his shell cell away in his pocket before he went back to tending to Mikey, who was looking scared and in pain at the same time.

"Deep breaths, Mikey…Donnie is on his way…" soothed Leo whilst rubbing his brother's arm.

After hearing his mate's name, Mikey began to feel less scared and more relieved before he suddenly winced at the sudden urge to push.

"Leo…I feel like… I need to… Argh…!" breathed Mikey before wincing in pain.

Leo immediately went to look in between Mikey's legs to check for signs of the baby's head. His eyes then widened; he could just see the top of the baby's head starting to appear in front of him! He looked up at Mikey before he spoke in an urgent but calm voice tone.

"Mikey, the baby's head is right there…you going to have to start pushing, bro."

Mikey looked at his oldest brother with worry. He didn't want to start pushing until his mate was back at his side, but he knew that the baby won't be able to wait forever and it would be too risky for both the baby's health and his own health to delay the birth for too long.

After giving Leo a determined nod, Mikey took a deep breath in and pushed with the contraction that was already starting to occur.

"That's it, keep going!" Leo cheered his little brother as he watched the baby's head beginning to show a bit more of itself. Mikey exhaled and then took another deep breath and pushed again.

Just then, the sounds of the front door opening and closing and then a familiar voice could be heard from downstairs. "Leo!? Mikey!?" It was Donnie, much to Leo and Mikey's relief.

"We're up here, Don, hurry!" Leo shouted back.

Soon, the sounds of running feet could be heard and Donnie appeared first before Raph and Master Splinter appeared next to him. Serling was told by Raph to stay downstairs and keep an eye on Kane since he didn't want his son to see his uncle in pain.

When Donnie looked at the scene in front of him, his eyes widened before he dashed straight towards his mate, with the others not far behind him, and held his hand in one of his own and placed another hand on Mikey's blanket-covered plastron.

"Mikey…I'm here..." he said with tears appearing in his eyes.

Hearing his mate's voice, Mikey opened his eyes, which were shut due to the pain and the concentration from pushing, and turned to see Donnie's face first before the others.

"Donnie… Raph… Dad…you came…" he said in relief with a pained smile.

"Of course I did, my love…", "I wouldn't miss this for the world, my son…", "Yeah, bro, we're here fa ya!" they said with warm smiles.

Mikey returned a smile back to them before feeling that urge again. "Oowww..."

"Push, Mikey!" said Leo with encouragement in his voice.

Mikey pushed with all his might and then exhaled again before Donnie released his mate's hand and moved to his bottom half to check on his progress. Knowing that Donnie would take over from here, Leo moved out of his brother's way to give him more space and took hold of Mikey's hand to support him. Raph stood next to his mate and wrapped an arm around his shoulders whilst he watched the delivery take place.

"Not much longer now, my son…you are doing well," Master Splinter said whilst wiping the sweat off Mikey's forehead with the washcloth before Mikey started to push again.

"Come on, baby…come on..." Donnie cheered at his soon-to-be child softly as he watched half of the baby's head starting to appear whilst Mikey exhaled the breath he held in.

"Breathe now, Mikey, the head will come out on its own," Donnie said to Mikey to stop him from pushing the baby any further.

Mikey did what Donnie told him to and started panting, and sure enough after a few seconds, Mikey gasped as he felt the head fully come out by itself.

"Well done, my love…when the next contraction kicks in, give me another big push, ok?" Donnie instructed Mikey, who then relaxed to catch his breath, whilst he touched and checked the baby's head with a warm smile.

Raph and Leo decided to take a quick look at their new niece/nephew's head and they both smiled in awe when they saw it for the first time.

"Man…it's definitely got Mike's skin colour..." Raph said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but I can tell he/she has Don's face, though," Leo said to Mikey when he turned to his little brother, who giggled with a small smile on his face.

"Here Mikey, give me your hand..." Donnie said softly as he reached out his hand for Mikey to hold.

Mikey leaned forward slightly with Leo's help as he reached and held his mate's hand with his other hand and Donnie guided it towards the baby's head to touch it, which surprised the orange-banded turtle.

"O-Oh, my...Is that..." He said with wide eyes as he felt the damp but smooth skin on the top of the baby's head.

"Yes, my love...that's our baby right there...and you're the one who is helping him/her come into the world..." Donnie said proudly with a warm smile.

"That is right...soon, Michelangelo...You and Donatello will be parents to your newborn child..." Master Splinter said softly as he placed a comforting hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"And we're looking forward to meeting him/her for the first time..." Leo then said with a hint of excitement in his voice, whilst Raph nodded with a hum in agreement to his mate's words.

"Yeah...We can't wait...to meet you...little one..." Mikey breathed out with a warm smile of his own as he gently stroked the baby's head with his fingers, whilst his father and older brothers watched the scene with hearts filled with warmth and proudness.

Suddenly, another contraction had hit Mikey with full force and he immediately retreated his spare hand as he began to push again.

"Aarrgh…Shell…!" he screamed in pain.

"That's it, push!" Donnie said to his mate as he prepared himself to catch his baby when he saw more of its body coming out from the birth canal. "Once more, my love!"

With his hand still in Leo's and his other hand now on his rounded plastron, Mikey took one more deep breath and pushed with whatever energy he had left.

"Nnnggghhh…Aarrgh…!"

Mikey leaned back onto the pillows with closed eyes and breathed heavily to catch his breath after giving everything he had into that last push. Then, after a moment of silence, he heard it;

The small but loud cries of a newborn baby…

Mikey opened his now tear-filled eyes and looked over to his mate, who had a surprised look on his face after he caught his and Mikey's baby just seconds ago.

"H-How is he…?" Mikey asked whilst still trying to get his breath back.

Donnie took half a minute to come back to his senses whilst he was tending to his and Mikey's baby by cleaning it with a fresh clean towel, much to the little one's disapproval.

"I think you mean 'How is _she_?'. Mikey…we have a girl!" Donnie corrected his mate as he looked up at him with a proud smile and watery eyes.

Mikey was amazed. He couldn't believe that he had just given birth to a little girl, and when Donnie held their new daughter up to give him a brief look at her, the tears in his eyes fell and he smiled when he saw her tiny form for the very first time.

"Oh…She's beautiful…" Mikey said quietly with no other words to describe what he just did to help bring her into the world before he watched Donnie tend to her again.

"I am so proud of you, my son…" Master Splinter said whilst wiping Mikey's forehead once more with the washcloth.

"Congratulations, bro..." Raph said before giving Mikey a gentle hug.

"I knew you could do it, Mikey. You did great, little brother..." Leo said next whilst squeezing his hand once more and then giving him a gentle hug as well.

Once Donnie finished cleaning his new daughter up, he opened the first aid kit and took out a pair of scissors and a small clamp, which would be used for cutting the umbilical cord. Before doing so, Donnie looked over at Master Splinter and spoke.

"Father, would you like to cut the cord with me?"

Master Splinter looked at him with a surprised look before he looked at Mikey, who nodded with a tired smile to let him know that he was happy to let him do so.

"I would be honoured to, Donatello," Master Splinter said before he walked towards Donnie just as he clamped the cord first before he placed his furry hand on top of his son's that had the scissors in. After two snips, the cord was cut.

Donnie then moved on to wrapping his new daughter warm with a pink-coloured blanket, which had a blue-coloured blanket in a set-of-two pack in case it was a boy, and then he took her into his arms to take her to Mikey.

"Come on, let's go see your momma, huh?" Donnie said sweetly to his daughter who had stopped crying and then cooed in his arms before he walked towards Mikey, who looked at them both with a heart-warming smile.

"Here she is, Mikey…" Donnie said lovingly to his mate as he placed their daughter into Mikey's arms. "You were amazing, my love..." He then said before he gave him a kiss on the lips. Mikey returned the kiss and then looked at his daughter's face, which was completely calm as if she already knew who her mother was.

"My baby…you're really here…" Mikey said softly before he gently nuzzled her little beak with his own and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. This caused the baby to open her eyes and she looked towards Mikey, who gasped whilst his mate looked at her eye colour in amazement; because they were the same colour as Mikey's.

"She has your eyes, Mikey…" Donnie pointed out in a whisper.

"Yeah… and she has your face as well, just like Leo said…" Mikey replied back to him before he watched as their daughter yawned and closed her eyes again. He then looked at Leo.

"You were right Leo; all that pain really was worth it in the end…Thank you for supporting me through it all, dude…" He said with a sunnier smile.

Leo came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder before he replied. "Hey, it's what brothers are for, and I'm really happy for you and Donnie both. Also, Raph and I should be the ones thanking you guys for giving us this opportunity in becoming official uncles."

"Yeah, bros, thanks. She's gorgeous…" Raph complimented as he looked at his new niece, who had fallen asleep in Mikey's arms, before leaning in to gently stroke her small cheek with his large finger, causing her to coo and lean at the touch.

"Thanks, bros…and thank you too, dad…" Mikey said tiredly as he looks towards Master Splinter, who smiled proudly at his son and granddaughter.

"I agree with your brothers, my son; thank _you _for gifting me with a beautiful granddaughter," Replied Master Splinter before giving them both a gentle kiss on their foreheads.

"Mikey, would you like Master Splinter to hold her while you rest a bit? You look tired," Asked Donnie after noticing that his mate was starting to fall asleep.

"Of course he can, Donnie, he is the grandfather after all," Mikey answered him with a tired smile.

However, just as Donnie was about to transfer their daughter from Mikey to Master Splinter, a loud familiar voice boomed from the outside of the farmhouse window.

"TURTLES! Come out, or I will kill your friends!"

Leo ran towards the window and saw a scene that made him look on in horror; Shredder was standing outside with blades showing from his wrists, which were pointing towards April and Casey who were being restrained by two Foot ninjas!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Everyone looked at each other with nervous looks on their faces. They knew that they couldn't waste any more time and the battle has been going on for too long. Mikey was rocking his daughter gently to try and soothe her because the Cyber Shredder's shouting woke her up and scared her, making her cry as a result.

"Shhh…it's ok, baby… Shhh…mommy's here…" Mikey said to his daughter softly until she eventually calmed down and cooed before she went back to sleep.

Mikey smiled in relief at his daughter before looking up at his brothers and father and said with a determined look on his face, "Guys, go do what you need to do. We'll be fine." His brothers looked at him in disbelief.

"No way, bro!" Raph hissed quietly since he couldn't shout without waking his new niece up.

"I can't leave you here on your own, Mikey…! You're still recovering from giving birth!" Donnie said with anxiety spreading on his face because he was worried about the consequences of leaving his little family on their own.

"Don's right, Mikey, we're not leaving you alone to fend for yourself, especially in the condition you're in now!" Said Leo firmly but softly.

Master Splinter then raised his hand up to silence his sons before he spoke. "My sons, I will remain here and look after Michelangelo and my granddaughter. You must go and stop the Shredder from harming April and Casey!"

After sharing a look, the three older brothers all nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Sensei!" They said before they bowed and headed downstairs. Before he left, Donnie went back to Mikey and his daughter and placed one comforting hand on his daughter's head and another on his mate's cheek.

"I'll be right back, ok? I love you both…" he said before kissing his daughter on her forehead and then kissed his mate on the lips.

"I love you too…go get him, Handsome!" Replied Mikey with a confident smile after returning the kiss.

Donnie chuckled and nodded before heading off to catch up with his older brothers. Mikey watched on as his mate headed back downstairs before Master Splinter spoke up.

"Michelangelo, you should rest now. I will look after your daughter until your brothers return."

Mikey looked at his father with a tired but thankful smile before he gently passed his daughter into his father's arms. Master Splinter smiled as he watched his new granddaughter move once and then settle back down again in his arms before looking back at Mikey to see him still smiling as he closed his eyes to fall into a much-needed sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs, Donnie caught up with his brothers and Serling, who was told by Raph to hide Kane behind one of the sofa chairs in the living room until they stopped the Cyber Shredder and the Foot. Then, Donnie began to explain his plan.

"Okay, guys, I found out from the homing device I removed from Master Splinter's ear that the Cyber Shredder is made from the same digital matter as Viral since he absorbed her in order to gain a physical form, so this means that we can get rid of him by blasting him with the same de-compiler that Viral used to blast Master Splinter."

His brothers and Serling looked at him in amazement; they now had a plan to get rid of Cyber Shredder for good. All that was left to do now was to find a way to do it without the Cyber Shredder suspecting it.

"Ok then, Raph and I will keep the Cyber Shredder busy whilst you and Serling prepare the de-compiler," Leo instructed before heading towards the front door with his mate next to him.

"Let's finish this!" Leo said with his mate nodding in agreement before he opened the door to face the Shredder.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Leo and Raph walked out of the farmhouse to see the Cyber Shredder not far in front of them.

"Finally, I thought that I would have to come in and find you myself. Then again, it's not as fun as letting you watch me kill your friends when your time was up." He said in a dark tone.

"Well, we're here now, so let our friends go and face us!" Leo demanded whilst preparing himself for the fight to come.

Yeah! Bring it, Shred Head!" Shouted Raph who was also preparing himself for the fight.

"Very well, but your friends will remain in restraints until this fight is over, and I will kill them after I am through with you and the rest of your family!" Cyber Shredder said before pointing to the top window of the farmhouse.

Leo and Raph's eyes widened in horror at this; their father, youngest brother and new niece are up there and are not able to defend themselves against the Cyber Shredder if he got near them. Also, Donnie was in the middle of setting up the de-compiler with Serling, so they couldn't afford to allow any distractions to delay their work.

Snapping out of it first, Raph spoke up whilst looking at Cyber Shredder with heated determination.

"Dat ain't gonna happen, cos we're da ones who are gonna beat ya first!"

"That's right! You're going down, Shredder! He-ya!" Leo shouted before jumping forward with an attack towards the Cyber Shredder, who blocked it and brought a bladed hand forward in an attempt to hit Leo but is stopped mid-way by Raph's Sai before he and Leo moved away from him.

The Cyber Shredder charged towards Leo and Raph with another attack, which they both narrowly dodged before giving him a kick in the face and chest, knocking him to the ground. Raph then jumped up into the air, with the help of Leo, and was about to knock him out completely until the Cyber Shredder got up and grabbed Raph's foot to swing him around twice before letting him go to watch him fly towards Leo and knock him off his feet.

"Leo, Raph!" "Get up, hurry!" Shouted April and Casey in desperation to encourage them both to get up and keep fighting.

Even though they both heard their pleading cries to keep going, both Leo and Raph were grabbed and lifted into the air by the Cyber Shredder.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Pathetic fools, I told you that no one can stop the Shredder!" He told them darkly before continuing.

"Now, it is time to end this!"

The Cyber Shredder was about to perform a finishing move, but then something burst open the front door of the farmhouse and stood in front of the Cyber Shredder.

It was Donnie, and he was inside Serling in his battle form!

"What!?" Cyber Shredder said looking startled but angry due to being interrupted.

"You're right, Shredder, it is time to end this…by turning you back into the tiny pieces of data that you once were!" Donnie said with determination on his face before pressing the button that activated the de-compiler, which fired the beam towards the Cyber Shredder and struck him in the chest.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGHHH!" The Cyber Shredder dropped both Leo and Raph before he yelled in agony as he was slowly being de-compiled, with the turtles, April, Casey, the wedding guests, Khan and the Foot watching on. A moment later, he completely vanished into thin air.

Left in shock after what just happened to their Lord and Master, Khan and the Foot decided that it was best to retreat and they all fled the scene in an instant. The wedding guests cheered over their victory as they gathered around the turtles, Serling and April and Casey before Silver Sentry reminded everyone that there was a wedding to do.

"Yes, though I think we should do it _outside_…" Master Splinter said after he suddenly appeared, then saw and pointed at the destroyed remains of the barn. With that, everyone agreed and began the task of setting up the wedding the service near the lake not far from the farmhouse.

After watching them go to get things ready, April turned towards her turtle friends and Master Splinter to ask them an important question. "Guys, how are Mikey and the baby doing?"

The turtle brothers and Master Splinter smiled at her.

"Come with me and you shall see," Donnie said before leading the way inside the farmhouse with the others following him close behind.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

After retrieving Kane from his hiding place, Raph and the others walked upstairs quietly to avoid startling Mikey and his new daughter.

As soon as they got to the top, they witnessed a heart-warming scene; Mikey was sat up in bed with his newborn baby girl laying on his chest and she was sound asleep, though the sounds of soft coos could be heard from her, with her mother watching her with a smile.

At the corner of his eye, Mikey noticed his mate and his brothers standing at the top of the stairs with Master Splinter, Serling, April, and Casey, all of whom were looking at him and his daughter proudly from a distance before they began to walk towards the bed.

"Hey, guys…" Mikey said quietly because he didn't want to wake his daughter up. "I'm so glad you're all ok."

Donnie was the first one to appear at his side and gave his mate a kiss and affectionately nuzzle his beak.

"I told you I'd be back, my love…" he said before he looked at his daughter. "How has she been since we left?"

"She's been fine for a short while before she started crying in Master Splinter's arms. The reason was that she was hungry, so Master Splinter went to get a bottle ready for her but he didn't come back after that..." Mikey explained and looked at Master Splinter, who apologised before explaining to him about what had happened a few minutes ago, before heading off to fix up his granddaughter's bottle, leaving Mikey with a surprised look afterward.

"So…does this mean that...the Cyber Shredder is…?" Questioned Mikey in a nervous tone due to concerns that Cyber Shredder might come back.

"He's gone, Mikey. Donnie used the de-compiler to turn the Cyber Shredder back into his original state, which was a mass of digital particles," Leo reassured his little brother whilst placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Mikey looked at him and then at the others, who all had a smile on their faces that told him that what Leo said was the truth, making him smile in relief.

"Thank goodness…you did it, Donnie, you saved us all…" Mikey said with tears of joy in his eyes as he looked at his mate.

"Thank you, Mikey, but it was a team effort with Leo and Raph keeping the Cyber Shredder busy for me to prepare the de-compiler," Donnie said as he looked towards Leo and Raph, who smiled and nodded at him in thanks, before turning to April and Casey.

"April, Casey, let me introduce you to our new little addition to the family…" He said as he moved slightly to give them a better view of his daughter.

"Aww, she's beautiful…Congratulations, you two!" April said joyfully before placing her hand on the little baby's head and gently stroked it, earning a coo of satisfaction and a smile from the little one.

"She likes you, April…" Mikey said softly with a smile, which April returned to him in gratitude before saying, "Thanks, Mikey... I think this is the best wedding gift we've ever received from you and Donnie."

Mikey and Donnie both blushed after hearing what April just said before Casey spoke up next.

"I agree with ya, April, but we haven't heard her name yet. What have you guys named her, anyway?"

Mikey and Donnie looked at each other, both realising that they had yet to give their new daughter a name. Before they could do that, however, their little girl began to cry due to waiting too long for her milk. Luckily, Master Splinter came back just in time with the bottle in hand and came over to Mikey to pass it to him.

"Thank you, Master Splinter…" Mikey said after he laid his daughter back into his arms and gratefully took the bottle from Master Splinter.

"It's ok, baby girl, food is here now…." He then said as he placed the teat of the bottle close to his daughter's mouth and watched as she latched onto it and began to feed on it greedily.

"Wow, she definitely has Mike's appetite...!" Raph said with a smirk.

"Yeah, though she has some of Donnie's patience. I can't believe she was able to wait this long for her first feed..." said Leo as he watched her feed on the bottle before looking at Mikey when he heard him speak.

"When she started crying again, I soothed her by laying her plastron against mine and placing her head on my chest to let her hear my heartbeat since studies have shown that babies are calmed in an instant by listening to their mother's heartbeat."

Everyone looked at him in amazement after Mikey explained what he had learned whilst he prepared for the baby's arrival months before.

Soon, the baby finished her bottle and Mikey put the now empty bottle aside before he lifted his daughter to begin the task of burping her until Donnie spoke up.

"Here, Mikey, I'll take care of burping her."

Mikey looked at his mate and gave him a thankful smile before passing their daughter to Donnie to start the burping process. After a few gentle pats on her shell-covered back, the baby girl let out a slightly loud burp, causing everyone to look at her in surprise and smile in amusement.

"Man, dat was a good one, little lady...!" Casey complimented with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she's nearly as good as her momma," Raph said in agreement and gave his little brother a little noogie on his head, causing him to giggle before he looked at Donnie who passed his daughter back to him.

"Anyways, back to the last question; have you and Donnie decided on an official name for your new daughter, Mikey?" Leo asked after a moment of silence.

Mikey looked at him when asked this before he looked at his mate. They both locked eyes with each other and then smiled as if they mentally agreed on the perfect name for their daughter before Mikey spoke.

"Her name is…Reina Rose Hamato."

After hearing the new baby's name, everyone went wide-eyed before smiling as they looked back and forth from Mikey to his daughter.

"Aww man, I was really hopin' dat you'd call her Shannon…" Casey said in mocking disappointment.

"I told you that it's not happening, Casey!" Mikey said with a playful glare before he heard his oldest brother speak.

"Wow…that's a beautiful name, Mikey..." Leo said proudly with Master Splinter humming and nodding in agreement next to him.

"That's why we chose it. It's perfect for our little girl…" Donnie said before kissing his daughter softly on her forehead.

"Yeah, it suits her, bros. M'glad ya chose it..." Raph said in agreement before turning to his son who had been staring at his new cousin from his place in his dad's arms for a while now.

"What's up, lil' man?" He asked him softly.

"Who dat, daddy?" Kane answered shyly to his dad in confusion since he had yet to figure out who the newborn really was. Before Raph could answer him, Leo had beaten him to it.

"Kane, my son, this is your new cousin Reina."

Kane gasped and looked at his other father with a surprised look on his face.

"Would you like to come and say 'Hi' to her, Kane?" Donnie asked his nephew before reaching his arms out towards him.

Though still a little shy, Kane nodded and Raph passed him onto Donnie to get a closer look at his new cousin, with Mikey smiling warmly towards him before he spoke.

"You can touch her hand if you want to, Kane. It's ok…"

Kane looked at his fun-loving uncle and then to Reina. "Hi, Weina…" he said quietly before slowly reaching out his hand to touch Reina's. Seconds after doing that, Reina cooed softly as she curled her tiny fingers around one of Kane's fingers, surprising him but he didn't pull back.

"Aww…she likes you, Kane...!" Leo said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I bet she would love to play with you when she's bigger," Donnie said whilst smiling in agreement.

Kane looked at everyone around him, who all gave him a warm and proud smile, before looking back at Reina with a small smile of his own and watched as she released him by uncurling her fingers and then snuggled further into her mother's arms.

"I think the guests may have finished with the new settings for the wedding by now..." Master Splinter said after a moment of silence.

"You're right, father. The sun will start to set soon, so it's time to get ready for the service to begin one more," Donnie confirmed after looking at the window and noticing the colour change in the sky.

Everyone nodded in agreement and were about to leave, but then they noticed Mikey looking down with a frown on his face.

"Mikey, what's the matter?" Asked Leo in a concerned tone.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I can't come to the service, can I? Since I just had Reina…" Mikey said sadly as he looked at his sleeping daughter.

"Hey, ya not missing this, Mike, you're comin' with us!" Raph said with a determined look on his face.

"Besides, aren't you April's Maid of Honour? It's an important role to play in a wedding service, you know...!" Leo answered him with a playful smile, which Mikey returned greatly.

"That's right, Mikey. You and Reina are important to us; we can't start the wedding without you!" April said with an encouraging smile.

"Mikey, it may be difficult for you to move around a lot since you had just given birth not long ago, but that doesn't mean you have to remain here on your own with Reina. It wouldn't be a wedding without you, my love..." Donnie said to his mate with a loving smile.

Mikey looked in surprise at his friends and family with tears developing in his eyes before smiling.

"Thanks, guys…now, let's get April and Casey married!"

Everyone cheered to Mikey's words, but they did this quietly since Reina was still asleep, and they all began to set off and prepare for the wedding service once more.


	22. Chapter 22-Epilogue

Epilogue

_3 hours later…_

After the wedding service ended with April and Casey kissing in front of a beautiful sunset near the lake, nightfall came shortly afterwards and the wedding after-party was in full swing where most of the guests danced and sang their hearts out to the music that was being played by the DJ. There were also some of the guests surrounding the food buffet to get their hands on their favourite treats, which nearly resulted in a tug of war battle due to many people wanting the same thing.

However, another little celebration was happening inside the shared bedroom in the farmhouse with April and Casey as the honoured guests; the arrival of baby Reina.

With help from Raph and Leo, April had brought some of the party food and sliced pieces of the wedding cake, which had a top chocolate sponge and a bottom plain sponge with buttercream in the middle, for each of the turtles and Master Splinter. Reina, however, was given another feed with a bottle of warm milk by Donnie to allow his mate to have a break and enjoy the party treats and his piece of cake.

An hour soon passed, and Mikey was sitting on his bed, which was cleaned by putting new bed sheets on as soon as they came back inside the farmhouse, and he was now holding his daughter again whilst he was talking to April and Casey.

"Sorry that we couldn't stay long at the after-party, guys…" he said with a sad smile.

"No worries, Mikey, we understand; you've been through a lot," April said with a smile of her own.

"Yeah, man. You've got a kid of your own ta look after now, right?" Casey said in agreement whilst placing a hand on Mikey's shoulder.

Leo then came over with a half-asleep Kane in his arms. "Besides, Mikey, Kane was starting to get tired after all that dancing with our friends, so it was good timing when you and Don decided to head back to the farmhouse early..." He told his little brother before looking at his son who yawned and was trying his best to keep his eyes open.

"Bedtime for you, my son..." Leo said softly to Kane before turning towards the small bed, which his son had been sleeping in since last night, and laid him down before tucking him in with his blanket just as Raph came over to say goodnight to his son as well.

"Night night, daddy (Raph)…night night, father (Leo)…" Kane said sleepily before falling asleep instantly.

"Goodnight, Kane..." Leo and Raph replied in unison before they each gave their son a goodnight kiss on the forehead and left him to sleep, and that's when Mikey spoke up quietly.

"Hey, Leo? Would you like to hold Reina? You and Raph haven't had a chance to because of the Cyber Shredder earlier."

Leo looked at Mikey and then he looked at Raph before they both smiled and turned to Mikey again.

"You're right, Mikey, and I would love to," Leo replied whilst still smiling and approached Mikey's bed to sit next to his little brother.

Everyone watched with heart-warming smiles on their faces as Mikey gently passed Reina into Leo's arms. After noticing a change in the hold, Reina began to fuss and was starting to show signs of crying for her mother. Leo knew what to do straight away and began to rock her gently back and forth.

"Shhh…It's ok, Reina…" he comforted her soothingly, resulting in her calming down straight away. Reina then slowly opened her eyes as if wanting to know who was talking to her and looked up at Leo, who smiled warmly at her before he spoke to her in a loving tone.

"Hello, little lady… I'm your uncle Leonardo. Welcome to our family..."

Reina cooed with a little smile in response to her blue-banded uncle's words and unclenched one of her hands, which Leo reached and touched it with his large finger, and then watched as his niece's tiny fingers wrapped around it before closing her eyes again. Leo felt like his heart was melting by a warm and fuzzy sensation in his chest before he gave his niece a kiss on her head.

"Aww…look at that; Reina has already made a bond with you, Leo!" Mikey said quietly but proudly to his oldest brother, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, she has… Thank you, Mikey, and you too, Donnie, for bringing this beautiful bundle of joy into our Hamato family." Leo replied whilst turning from Mikey to Donnie. Again, everyone around them agreed with a nod and said 'thank you' to them, making the couple blush and smile shyly.

"Aww, you guys…" Mikey said bashfully, and then turned to Raph and said, "Would you like to hold Reina next, Raphie-boy?"

"Err…sure, but I think she looks pretty comfy with Leo at da moment, bro," Raph replied with uncertainty due to the risk of making his niece cry once she sees him.

"Don't worry, big guy, she'll be fine. Here, sit next to me and I'll pass her over to you." Leo reassured his mate and patted on the empty space next to him on Mikey's bed, signalling his mate to come and sit next to him.

Raph hesitantly sat next to Leo, who then slowly passed Reina over to him and into his arms. Raph looked at his niece with a smile whilst she again noticed another change in the hold and grunted in frustration before opening her eyes again to see her red-banded uncle for the first time.

"Hey there, kiddo… I'm ya uncle Raph. It's nice to finally meet ya in person," Raph said softly to his niece, who let out a coo and then closed her eyes once more before she suddenly started to snuggle more into her uncle's arms, leaving Raph stunned.

"Well, that was unexpected...!" Leo said with a cheeky grin.

"Yeah, maybe Reina sensed Raph's protective side and felt that she would be safe in his arms," Donnie theorised whilst observing his daughter.

"You may have a point, Donnie, they say that babies are able to detect changes in emotional energies within those around them," Leo said in support of his brother's theory since he saw Kane do the same when he was born, before looking at Mikey who seemed to be in his own world with a slight frown on his face. "Mikey, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh…yeah, I'm ok, bro…" Mikey said after taking a few seconds to snap out of his deep thoughts. However, the others already knew that something was troubling him right after seeing the sad look on his face earlier.

"C' mon, bro, we all know dat ya not, so talk ta us," Raph said firmly but softly in concern since he wanted to know what was making his youngest brother sad.

Mikey was starting to feel a bit scared about the idea of confessing what he was thinking, but he knew his red-banded brother was right, so he took a deep breath in and then spoke.

"Don't get me wrong; I'm happy with how things turned out today, especially with Reina coming into our lives," he said with a smile as he turned to look at his little girl who was cradled asleep in his brother's arms. "But…I-It's just …I'm worried that…" he then began to stutter as he struggled to speak whilst trying to keep control of his emotions at the same time.

Seeing this, Donnie crouched down to Mikey's level and held his hand before speaking. "It's ok, my love, take your time…" Mikey nodded thanks to his mate before continuing.

"I want to be able to help you guys out more in times of need, as well as be a good mother to Reina, but what if I mess up again like I usually do? What if a life is lost and it's my fault because I wasn't doing my job right? I don't want to screw things up or make things harder for anyone anymore!" Mikey finished with tears beginning to develop and fall from his now-closed eyes.

Everyone looked at Mikey with surprised looks on their faces. They couldn't believe that he was thinking about this just now and didn't say anything until he was encouraged to by those around him. Leo began to rub his little brother's back and Donnie got up to sit next to his mate and wrapped an arm around him to give him a sideways hug.

"Oh, Mikey… that won't happen, because you have never let us down, meaning that you will do great in looking after and protecting our daughter," Donnie told him softly.

"Yeah, nobody's perfect, little brother, and we make mistakes ourselves too," Leo said in the same tone but with a bit more seriousness.

"You're a great uncle ta our Kane, bro, so I know fa sure dat you'll be a great parent ta Reina," Raph said before turning back to his niece, who was still asleep and smiling in his arms before he continued. "Look, Mike, ya maybe an oddball at times, but that's what makes ya good at making people laugh and smile, no matter what's been thrown at them."

"Raph's right, Mikey. You helped in keeping my chin up when my apartment and shop was destroyed by the Foot, and you have also been a great help when preparing dinner during special times of the year," April said with a kind smile.

"Yeah, and you've been a big help in keepin' me on my toes during combat practice with ya never-ending ball of energy, man," Casey said with a smirk.

"Do you see now, my son? Your light-filled heart has helped to lift and brighten everyone's spirits, no matter how dark the atmosphere gets," Master Splinter told him after placing a comforting paw on top of Mikey's hand. "You have always brightened mine whenever you come home safe with your brothers, as well as keeping me on my toes when you do something silly," he added with a chuckle in the end.

Mikey lightly chuckled back and then embraced his father in a gentle hug, which Master Splinter happily accepted, whilst whispering the words 'thank you, father' with a smile. After releasing his father from the hug, Mikey began to yawn.

"Are you tired, Mikey?" Leo asked softly.

"Yeah, a little…" Mikey answered whilst rubbing his tired eyes.

"I think me and Casey will head back to the after-party and leave you all to rest," April suggested as she grabbed Casey's hand.

"Yeah, ya did good today, guys. Thanks fa saving us, by da way..." Casey said in agreement.

"No problem, Casey. We all might be asleep when you return, so we'll see you in the morning," Donnie said as he waved them off.

"Ok. Goodnight guys," April said before leaving with Casey.

"Goodnight," the turtles and Master Splinter said as they watched the couple head towards the stairs.

"I will be downstairs if you need me, my sons. Sleep well," Master Splinter said before he gave Reina and Kane a goodnight kiss before heading towards the stairs himself.

"Goodnight, father…" the turtles replied back to their father. Raph passed Reina back to Mikey before he got up and headed towards the bed that was next to his mate Leo's after they both said goodnight to him and Donnie, which they replied back.

Mikey laid on his bed with his back on the headboard and Reina in his arms before his mate joined him and watched his daughter sleep with a warm smile.

"Isn't she just amazing, Donnie…?" Mikey asked his mate as he looked at his daughter in awe.

"Yes, my love…she's perfect…I just find it hard to believe that this little bundle of joy was inside you this whole time...and I fell in love with her the instant she appeared and landed in my arms..." Donnie replied as he stroked Reina's head gently before looking at Mikey as he spoke next.

"I know...and I'm so thankful that she's healthy..."

"Yeah...and not only that, but she has your cute and charming smile too..." Donnie replied lovingly with a small chuckle.

"I hope that she has your smart mind though, Donnie..." Mikey then said with a sad smile.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with our daughter having the same mind as yours, my love...all that matters is that she has a gentle and caring heart like yours too..." Donnie replied soothingly.

"Yeah, you're right...Thanks, Donnie..." Mikey said with a happier smile.

"No...thank _you_, Mikey…for giving me this beautiful gift..." he whispered before kissing Mikey softly on the lips, which he returned to Donnie.

"Like I said before, anything for my Donnie…" He said with a tired but warm smile.

They both chuckled quietly to those words whilst nuzzling each other with their noses before they both looked at their daughter and continued to do so until they decided to go to sleep in their own beds since there were only single-sized beds.

Reina was placed in a Moses basket, which was made by Usagi and the Ancient One the night before, next to Mikey's bed and her parents both gave her a goodnight kiss before saying,

"Goodnight, little one..."

After saying that and leaving her to sleep, they didn't notice the warm smile developing on her face as she finally settled down to sleep.

The End.


End file.
